Silent Warrior: Resurrection
by Takato0524
Summary: Part 1 of Season 2 of the Silent Warrior series. Aliens have come to the Floating City of Valhalla, and it's up to the Brothers to stop them from stealing energy, but where are the Brothers?
1. Dare to be Normal

"Hey, I'm TJ Davis. I'm 15 and a sophomore at NorthWest Academy. I was living a peaceful life when…what the hell is this weird monster? Are they shooting a movie? Maybe I'm just dreaming! What? You want me to change into who? I have no idea what's going on here!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 47

_The__opening__has__changed__to__accommodate__the__new__season.__It__features__the__Brothers__one__by__one__joining__each__other__in__the__street__and__then__transforming__at__a__park.__TJ__is__in__a__new__outfit__and__a__new__hero__is__in__the__place__of__Yellow__LightStar.__The__new__bad__guys__are__featured__also.__The__music__is__Change__the__World__by__V6._

"Wow I'm going to be late for school, why didn't anybody wake me up!" TJ screams, yelling down the stairs.

As he's running out the door Prince stops him and hands him his lunch.

"Now I'm going to be even later!" TJ cries.

"You dimwit, you're always forgetting something," Prince complains.

"Wow, it's almost the end of the second semester of TJ's sophomore year," Prometheus says to Athena on the roof of TJ's house. "It's been a year since the boys defeated Lord Mithos Yggdrasil. And thanks to TJ's wish, the Zinzuishou made it possible for TJ and the others to start over again."

"It's nice to see everyone living normal lives," Athena responds. "None of them remember anything about being Brother Soldiers or the Negative Universe's Dark Kingdom."

"You know, now that things are a little calmer, maybe you and I should…"

Before he can even try anything Athena scratches his face, telling him no, and causing him to fall off the roof.

Dare to be Normal; Silent Warrior's Return

"I can't believe I have to stand out here with this bucket on my head," TJ complains at school.

"What's the matter cousin? Were you late for class or something?" Tyrese asks, walking up to him.

"That man is the devil, I swear," TJ continues to complain.

"Who's the devil Mr. Davis?" Mr. Karr asks, slamming open the door. "Mr. Gibson, even though you are his cousin, you shouldn't associate with TJ here, it's not good for your health."

TJ starts to protest but the bucket on his head slips off and spills water all over Mr. Karr.

That night, as the city is sleeping, a bright light falls from the sky towards the floating city. It crashes nearby, but immediately finds an apartment building to take over and hide at.

"I'm getting a strange vibe from that crash," Prometheus says to Athena as they race to the crash site.

"What do you think it could be?" she asks.

"I don't know…"

The two arrive only to find that a huge crowd has gathered already to see what had happened. They then notice that Tyrone and Styve are also there, though they are not together. They look a little harder and find Tyrese talking to TJ again.

"I'm surprised to see you here," TJ says to Tyrese.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"Because it's the crack of dawn. I'd be sleeping but my parents made me come."

Someone then bumps into them and they turn around to see Damon.

"Hey, sorry about that," he says to them.

"Don't you go to our school?" TJ asks.

"Yeah, I think I've seen you around."

A weird feeling then goes through the three of them.

_"__Being__with__you__three__feels__somewhat__…__right...__"_ TJ thinks to himself. "Wow, look at that billboard for Café Mileto! They're serving a new entrée."

"Keep on eating like that Tiny Tim, and I won't be able to call you Tiny anymore," a female voice shouts.

"That obnoxious voice sounds familiar," TJ groans, turning around to see Ashley making fun of him.

"What business of it is yours?" TJ rolls his eyes. "I can eat as much as I want and still be fine. I have a great work out plan."

"Do you feel that energy Rockna?" a boy asks.

"Yes Mondo, it's wonderful," she replies.

The two people from the light are conversing inside the now abandoned apartment building. The boy is tall and slender with light green skin, black hair, and green eyes. The girl is about average height, with long brown hair and a little darker green skin with red eyes.

"Lord Yggdrasil was right about this place," Mondo continues. "We should be able to get plenty of energy here for the Phantom Forrest. What are you thinking about, Rockna?"

"Why you of course, Mondo. I can't find words that describe your beauty. The hero Perseus fell in love with the beautiful Andromeda, and he risked his life to protect her from monsters. I wish I could be that Andromeda, and you be that Perseus."

She then pulls out a flute and begins playing a soft melody for him.

The next day at school, Dr. Shirley holds an important assembly for the sophomore class to meet two new exchange students.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Chris and Carissa Mercado, both from former Europe. Chris is a sophomore and Carissa is a junior."

In his human guise, Chris is a tall Hispanic male with light brown skin. Carissa also has light brown skin, and her eyes are light blue.

"She's so hot," TJ drools.

"Yeah, and her name sounds so exotic," Melvin agrees.

"I think it sounds made up," Marcy complains.

Later, in homeroom, TJ finds out that Chris is in his homeroom class.

"So do you speak any other languages?" he asks.

"I was trained to speak every language known to man," Chris responds.

Just as TJ is about to tell him not to brag so much, they all hear the sound of music. Everyone leaves class to see Carissa playing a very nice and expensive looking flute.

_"__You__'__re__picking__up__your__bad__habit__again,__"_ Chris telepathically communicates to Carissa.

Carissa is in the hall with a group of boys surrounding her, mesmerized by her playing.

"Wow, she's so hot!" TJ exclaims. "Your sister is off the hook Chris."

"I can play music too," Marcy yells at Melvin.

She takes out a harmonica but he grabs it and throws it out the window. Carissa then spots TJ and walks up to him.

"Finally, I've found the Perseus of my heart," she says, walking towards him. "I'll play anything you like stud. Allow me to play a song that truly expresses my feelings for you. Galaxy Fantasy Impromptu No. 5; Beautiful Andromeda's Miracle."

In the back, Chris is burning up with anger at the site of her talking to him.

"What did you think you were doing back at school?" Chris yells at Carissa as they walk home after school.

"We're supposed to be brother and sister, right?" she asks him. "Don't be so jealous or else people will think things."

"You always start looking at other guys right away."

Before she can protest, Ashley walks by in a nice skirt.

"Wow, she's perfection!" Chris exclaims, forgetting all about being mad.

"There is no way I could love someone as much as you," Carissa continues, not noticing Chris staring at Ashley.

She turns around and notices him following her, when he gets weak and falls to his knees.

"What's wrong?" Carissa asks.

"I need energy," he replies.

That night, TJ and Melvin are talking about Carissa on the phone.

"I think she likes you dawg," Melvin says to him. "Did you see the way she was acting in class? She didn't need to bend that low just to turn the page of a book."

"You're probably right man; I mean think about it: you think I can help these looks?"

_"__I__think__everyone__could__help__those__looks,__" _Prometheus thinks to himself. _"__But__for__some__reason__I__'__m__feeling__uneasy__…"_

At the apartment, Rockna and Mondo are in a room that looks like a forest. In there, Rockna is playing her flute while Mondo is laying unconscious on a giant tree root.

"I have an uneasiness of wandering from planet to planet," she's saying to herself.

She continues playing her flute to give Mondo energy. The forest lights up as she plays, and restores health to Mondo. He soon wakes up feeling refreshed. As he makes comments about feeling good again, the plants and trees begin to wilt.

"Oh no, what's happening?" he asks his lover.

"We need to find an energy source for the Phantom Forest," Rockna replies. "Fortunately, it appears this planet has a lot of life energy. The best to pick from would be these humans and mutants. Their energy seems to be especially fresh. We've finally found our paradise, so pick a Cardian Beast and we'll get started."

"Why should I pick?"

"Because no one is better than you when it comes to predicting the outcome of card fortunes."

Rockna holds out a deck of cards, and Mondo picks one. Rockna then begins to play a melody on her flute which enchants the card. Soon the picture on the card comes to life and comes out of the card.

"The beauty of flowers is short and fleeting, but the strength of their lives can be very impactful! Cardian Vampeel, go and drain the energy from the young boys in this place," Mondo commands.

"Why the boys and not the girls?" Rockna argues.

"Rockna…"

"Oh alright, you'll get your way, as usual."

The Cardian leaves the two and starts finding young men and stealing their energy. Prometheus and Athena hear a boy screaming out while they're on a night stroll, and conclude it to be evil. When they reach the boy, he is lying on the ground.

"His energy has been stolen," Athena points out.

"Looks like our worries were on the mark," Prometheus says.

"Should we revive everyone?"

"They're living such peaceful lives," Prometheus starts. "I don't want to interrupt that…"

"Then we have no choice but to try and resolve this ourselves. We might not be able to go into god form without them, but we'll do our best."

"Hold on TJ, I just heard a noise outside," Melvin says, still on the phone with TJ.

He goes over to the window and sees Vampeel taking one boy's energy.

"They must be shooting a movie or something outside," he says to the phone as he shuts his window.

The noise from shutting the window draws the monster's attention and he jumps up and crashes through it. Vampeel then shoots two string-like ropes from its arm and wraps them around Melvin. TJ can hear him screaming on the phone and races over to his house.

"It must be a Youkai, though it looks different," Prometheus assumes. "And of course it found Melvin to attack. This boy is always having his energy stolen; it's unbelievable!"

The two cats attack the plant type monster, but it easily over powers them. TJ then bursts into the room and sees the monster, Melvin, and the two cats.

"Why is my cat and his lover here?" he asks.

"TJ get out of here," Prometheus yells, ignoring the comment.

"How is my cat talking? This must be some sort of crazy dream. Well I'm the strongest in my dream and I'm not going anywhere until this monster thing stops attacking my friend. So take your punishment or else you'll be sorry!"

TJ is doing his poses from Silent Warrior and then wonders why he's doing them. Unimpressed, the monster goes to attack him and drain his energy. Athena then attacks the monster and has it follow her outside. TJ then falls to his knees feeling weak.

"This is supposed to be a dream, so why am I losing?" TJ wonders.

"TJ you've got to get up," Prometheus yells at him. "I don't want to do this, but you must remember who you are."

The white diamond on his forehead then lights up, and a beam shoots onto TJ's forehead.

_"__No,__I__don__'__t__want__to__do__this__anymore,__" _TJ complains. _"__Please,__stop__the__fighting;__I__just__want__to__be__a__normal__teenager__with__mutant__powers.__It__'__s__hard__enough__having__to__hide__that;__I__can__'__t__hide__being__Silent__Warrior__anymore.__"_

TJ begins to have flash backs to the fight he and the Brothers had with Lord Yggdrasil. He remembers the dead bodies of his friends, fighting with Lady Yuna, and becoming the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge.

_"__Please__…__make__it__stop__…"_

TJ then snaps out of his trance caused by the guardian cat, his insignia glowing brightly.

"Are you ok TJ? Do you remember?"

"Yes Prometheus, I do. Hey, now we can talk like we used to."

Athena then screams and TJ goes to the window.

"I've got to save her! It's a good thing I liked wearing this bracelet, or else we'd really be in trouble. Phoenix Transform!"

TJ holds up his right fist and flames come out of the bracelet. We then see his face and he blinks twice. He closes his eyes as a rain of fire comes down on him. His necklace glows and then his hands, chest, and feet. When the light fades, he has on gloves, boots and a chest plate with a phoenix on it inside a circle. His forehead then glows, and a phoenix bird flies into it, creating a headband with a Phoenix on it. His ending pose is him with his fist in the air and a red moon behind him.

Vampeel is draining the energy from Athena when the dagger strikes, breaking his hold.

"How dare you attack a poor innocent cat and take the dream of being a normal teenager away from a smart, young, and daring to be different guy. I was living just fine before you came here and decided to shake things up a bit. I am Silent Warrior, and in the name of justice, I will right your wrongs, and triumph over evil."

Vampeel starts to attack Silent Warrior, and they engage in some hand to hand combat. Being evenly matched, Vampeel gets mad and knocks Silent Warrior back with an unexpected attack. He then shoots out the ropes to drain energy, and catches Silent Warrior's foot.

"I'm starting to feel sleepy," Silent Warrior complains, closing his eyes.

"Silent Warrior, you've got to fight back!" Prometheus yells.

"You're always ruining my naps!"

The cat jumps up and bites Vampeel. This distracts him long enough for Silent Warrior to free himself.

"This hand of mine is burning RED! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

Silent Warrior then stands up, and holds his right hand up to his face. He clenches his fist and it begins to glow red with fire. He brings up the other fist and it glows too. His pupils light with fire as his body becomes engulfed in flame.

Silent Warrior destroys the monster, which reverts back into a card and then the picture on the card goes dark.

"Who the hell are you?" Mondo asks, appearing with Rockna as an image.

"I'm Silent Warrior, who are you?"

"We'll be asking the questions here, dork," Rockna scolds. "You better mind your own business on our planet!"

"Your planet? Don't mess with me; you have no idea what I can do."

"And neither do you, Silent Fool," Mondo says, leaving.

"We've got a new enemy Promeeth."

"Yeah, Athena and I will start researching right away," he says.

"Guess this means no more hanging out, shopping, and talking about girls right?"

"That never stopped you before."


	2. The Brother Soldiers' Resurrection

"It's not fair! I'm the only one who went back to being a Brother Soldier. Hurry up and bring back the other four already! By the way, who are Rockna and Mondo? Is this weird monster their handiwork too? In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 48

Ashley is walking down the street, when TJ comes up to her and grabs her arm.

"Oh Ash, it's so good to see you," he says.

"Excuse me, but have you lost your mind?" she replies, brushing him off.

"You don't have to play around; it's me."

"I know who you are Tiny; I'm surprised you know my name."

_"__I__see,__her__memory__hasn__'__t__returned__yet.__So__she__must__not__remember__that__full__blown__romance__we__shared__in__the__past__either__…"_

"Hey, don't cling to me like that; people will get the wrong idea. Are you sick or something?"

Chris is walking on the opposite side of the street, when he sees TJ and Ashley.

"Hold on to her for me," he says, running across.

"I've got to go, I'm going to be late for work," Ashley says, running off.

"Where are you working these days, Ashley?" TJ calls after her.

"That's none of your concern!"

"Damn it, she got away," Chris says, reaching TJ. "This is all your fault."

"What do you want with Ashley?" TJ asks.

"Ashley, is that her name? Well I'm going to get that girl, unless she's your girlfriend."

"Well, she doesn't really remember being mine…"

"Well then, she's up for grabs!" Chris says, running off in her direction. "I will pierce her heart with my cupid arrows of love!"

The Brother Soldiers' Resurrection

"It appears we have a new enemy out there," Athena says to Prometheus in TJ's room.

"Yes, but I don't know if we should revive the Brothers," Prometheus adds. "But I am worried about TJ fighting this enemy by himself. We don't even know who they are or where they've come from."

TJ then enters the room.

"I'm worried too," he says.

"Really?" Athena asks. "That's a first; you're actually concerned about something serious."

"You're right it's serious, Ashley doesn't remember me at all."

"TJ, this isn't the time to be concerned about that!"

"We need to restore their memories," Prometheus continues.

"That's a great idea, and then she'll remember me."

"I was talking about the other guys."

"Why not Ashley? Wait a minute, I can defend the world all by myself."

TJ then picks up a ball and starts spinning it on his finger.

"I am the Chosen One; I can defend this place with my power."

"Wow, it seems like his fight with the Dark Kingdom really matured him," Athena says, jumping onto his bed with Prometheus.

"I can handle a bad guy or two!"

He then tosses the ball up and hits it against the wall. It bounces back and hits him in the face.

"I think you may be right," Athena says to Prometheus.

At the Makaiju complex, Rockna is looking through the Phantom Forest, noticing its low energy flow. Chris then appears in his school uniform.

"I need more energy babe," he says to her.

"It'll have to wait; the forest is low right now," she responds. "We need to steal more energy."

"Well, I'll pick a Cardian and send it after some more people."

Chris then changes into Mondo and picks a card. Rockna plays her flute, and Cardian Minotaur comes to life.

At a TV station, some producers are looking for people to be in their next reality series. They take out five pictures, and decide these would be perfect candidates for the project.

"Yes, these guys will be perfect," Rockna says, showing up with Mondo.

"Who are you?" one of the guys asks. "The sci-fi show is down the hall."

"We're the new producers of this cheap drama," Mondo says.

His eyes start to glow and the building begins to shake.

"TJ you won't believe this," Melvin says in class the next day. "I've been picked to audition for this reality series."

"That's nice," TJ says, not really caring.

"It might be a trap though," he continues. "You know how I always seem to be prone to danger."

"You know what, I'll go with you, just incase." TJ says slyly. _"__And__while__I__'__m__there,__maybe__I__'__ll__be__able__to__score__a__part__for__myself!__Then,__I__'__ll__become__an__overnight__star__and__have__fame__and__glory!__"_

"Hey, what's up man," Tyrese says to Damon, meeting him in front of the TV studio later that afternoon. "I don't even know why I came; I don't want to be in a reality series."

"Hey, are you guys here for the audition too?" Styve asks, coming up with Tyrone.

"I'm Damon."

"_Que__pasa_, I'm Styve."

"Tyrese here."

"Tyson, nice to meet you."

Suddenly, a strange wave goes through each guy.

"Have we…met somewhere before?" Styve asks.

"No, it should be the first time," Tyrese starts, "though I've seen you before. You're the martial arts psychic guy at Manchester Farm's Masaki Shrine."

"Something feels strange," Tyrone comments. "I feel like we've all met before."

"I feel that same way," Damon adds.

They all walk in, and then TJ and Melvin show up, with Prometheus following, and go inside. The guard tells TJ he can't go in because he doesn't have the pass sent from the producer. TJ then spots his old friends.

_"__Wow,__Tyrese,__Styve,__Damon__and__Tyrone:__they__'__re__all__here.__It__'__s__so__good__to__see__them__leading__happy__lives.__"_

The producer then shows up, and begins to tell the guys about the series.

"Excuse me sir," Tyrese starts, "I don't think I'll have any time to…"

Before he can finish, a curtain opens to reveal another room that looks like ruins of an ancient city. Rockna then appears on top of a pillar with Mondo.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too busy to be in a TV show," Tyrese says to Mondo.

"That's too bad because you can't leave now," he responds, throwing a card into the air.

Rockna plays her flute, and the Cardian Minotaur comes to life.

"Wow, what nice special effects," Tyrone says. "But I thought this was for a reality series."

Minotaur then jumps down next to Tyrese.

"It's not an effect," he says, "it's a real monster!"

The guys then panic and start to run.

"Ah, I love the sound of screaming guys," Rockna says. "It's so ecstatic."

"Whatever, have your fun with them, I'll get my own energy," Mondo complains as he leaves her.

Elsewhere, TJ is roaming around the studio, lost.

"How have you managed to get us lost?" Prometheus yawns.

"It's not my fault," TJ responds. "A TV studio is like a maze."

He begins to complain when he sees Chris exit a room.

"What are you doing here?" TJ asks.

"Minding my own business," he responds. "What are you doing here?"

The two start to argue, when Ashley passes by with some boxes.

"She said she was working, so I guess this is her place of employment!" TJ squeals.

"Then we have to chase after her!" Chris suggests.

The two boys run off, and Prometheus slumps to the floor. Before he can chase after TJ, he notices dark energy coming from the audition room. Inside, the guys are still running from the Cardian.

"At this rate, we're done for!" Tyrese says.

"But where's the exit?" Tyrone wonders.

"I can't run anymore," Melvin says. "It's like football practice without the whistle."

"Why are we running?" Styve says, stopping. "I've had about enough of this thing."

"Yeah, I'm not running anymore either," Damon agrees.

"Spirits, guide me, help me to vanquish this evil. Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirits Disperse!"

Styve throws one of his sutras at it, causing it to stop and scream out in pain.

"It's lights out for you," Tyrone says, doing a low roundhouse kick to trip it up.

Damon then catches it and throws it into a pillar, causing it to fall over.

_"__Wow,__they__'__ve__still__got__that__spirit,__" _Prometheus thinks to himself.

Back outside, Chris is still looking for Ashley, when he notices his energy is low. He then goes into a nearby dressing room and takes energy from a person inside.

Back in the other room, the monster has gotten up from the rubble, and is yelling again.

"My talisman didn't work," Styve says. "This isn't any ordinary creature!"

Minotaur then extends his horns and hits Melvin. With Melvin in his horns, he picks him up and begins to drain his energy. Prometheus sees this and jumps up, scratching the Cardian's face.

"What the hell's going on here?" Rockna asks. "Minotaur, take care of them now!"

She then leaves, and Damon picks up Melvin and starts running again. TJ then wanders into the room and sees everything going on.

"Oh wow, a sci-fi movie!" he exclaims.

"You bucket head, it's not a movie, it's the enemy," Prometheus yells, running to him. "You've got to transform, hurry."

The other guys then show up around TJ.

"TJ, what are you doing here?" Tyrese asks.

"What happened to Melvin?" TJ asks back.

"He passed out; that monster must have drained his energy."

Minotaur then shows up, growling.

"That's enough, shut up! Phoenix Transform!"

TJ transforms in front of the guys, and they stare in astonishment.

"You're Silent Warrior?" Tyrone asks. "That's so cool, can I get an autograph?"

"Maybe later, right now I've got to deal with this guy."

Silent Warrior then jumps up and throws his dagger.

"How dare you ruin a person's audition for a reality series. Don't you know it's every persons dream to be on TV? It looks like now I'll have to teach you some manners. For justice and what's right, I am Silent Warrior, and you're about to be dealt with."

"Is this guy for real?" Styve asks. "What's with those poses, and the dumb speech?"

Annoyed, Minotaur begins to get impatient.

"Don't worry, I'll have you back to your old self in a minute," Silent Warrior says. "Key of flame, ring of healing; surrender this staff, its magical being!"

He then reaches for his staff, when he realizes he doesn't have it.

_"__Oh__no,__the__Universal__Bow!__I__lost__it__in__the__fight__against__Lord__Yggdrasil,__and__now__I__can__'__t__use__it__to__shoot__the__Arrows__of__Avalon!__"_

Silent Warrior then begins to run and Minotaur chases him.

"How typical, he's running away from the enemy," Styve says. "I'm going to have to take care of this myself…wait a minute what am I saying?"

_"__They__'__re__starting__to__remember__as__Silent__Warrior__gets__man__handled,__"_ Prometheus notices.

Minotaur finally corners Silent Warrior and picks him up with his horns.

"I'm losing my strength," he calls out as Minotaur drains his energy.

"I guess yesterday's monster filled his 'enemy or two' quota," Prometheus sighs. "You all, I need you to help out Silent Warrior."

"Did that cat just talk?" Tyrone asks.

"No time for explanations; please help Silent Warrior!"

"But how are we going to help him?" Tyrese asks.

His white diamond then begins to glow, and a beam shoots to each of the guys' heads.

"Yes, I remember," Tyrone starts. "We were fighting against supreme evil."

"It was us, the Brother Soldiers, against Lord Mithos Yggdrasil: the fallen hero, and king of the Dark Kingdom," Styve mentions.

"And we fought with Silent Warrior," Damon adds.

"No," Tyrese corrects, "it was Prince Takato, the Chosen One who had the legendary Universal Bow and Zinzuishou, the Dark Crystal."

"He used it to become the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge!" Tyrone exclaims.

The symbols of their elements then appear on their foreheads, and they remember everything. Their transformation necklaces then come flying to them from who knows where.

"Dark Ice Power!"

Using the necklace given to him by Prometheus, Tyrese calls out "Dark Ice Power," and water swarms around Tyrese and then freezes on his body. When it breaks, Tyrese is in a uniform similar to Silent Warrior's, except it is blue and has a water symbol on the chest.

"Dark Fire Power!"

Using the necklace given to him by Prometheus, Styve calls out "Dark Fire Power" to transform into Dark Blade. Flames burst from the necklace and Styve becomes living flame. As the fire dies, his red chest plate, red boots, black pants, and clear red visor appear. The symbol of fire glows brightly on his chest.

"Dark Lightning Power!"

Calling out the phrase, electricity begins to surge through Damon's body, and then a lightning bolt strikes his body. As the flash of light fades, his boots, gloves, and body suit appear. On his forehead, a permanent kanji of lightning is engraved in gold. His uniform color is green with gold trimming.

"Dark Power!"

Energy releases from Tyrone's necklace and covers his body. His boots, gloves, and headband are formed on a transparent body. A wave of power washes over him and his body becomes normal. Reaching his hand up, he grabs his sword, which he then sheaths behind him. His uniform is almost identical to Silent Warrior's. He has black boots, black pants with an orange stripe on the side, and a black, short sleeved skin tight shirt. On the shirt over his heart is an orange kanji for power, and on the back, is another, larger version, of that symbol, covered partially by a sword. He has an orange belt that goes diagonally to the left crossing his chest, and a dagger attached to his right leg. His gloves are black with orange trim and also have the fingers cut out.

The guys transform, and the Brother Soldiers are back.

"Dark Mist, Paralyze!"

Dark Sabre collects water in his hands which are cupped together, and then releases a mist that paralyzes enemies.

In the cloud, Dark Warrior jumps up and takes Silent Warrior off of the horns.

"In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of nature to banish this demon. Brew a storm, summon the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Getting into a meditation stance, Dark Knight calls out his opening phrase. His symbol flashes, and then produces a type of small lightning rod that extends into the air. He then opens his eyes as he says the attack name, and the sky opens to send a massive bolt of lightning to his rod. He then takes the energy to his hands, where he releases it towards the enemy

Taking advantage of his horns still in the air, Dark Knight uses them to attract his lightning, sending a shock straight to his system.

"Let's do this double team style," Dark Warrior says to Dark Blade.

"But how, your sword is missing?" he responds.

"When that Seraphim broke my sword, it unlocked a power restriction I had placed until I learned to control my powers. Watch what I can do now!"

"Ok, then let's do it: Dark Fires Engulf!"

Forming an imaginary gun with his hands, Dark Blade sends a jet stream of fire at the enemy, completely covering it in flames.

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

The two crescent moons fly above Dark Warrior's head, and he grabs them with his right hand. Holding the power in his fist, he pulls it back to charge, along with his other hand. As he says "dark crescent," his silver transparent wings appear. When he says "beam," he thrusts his hands, open palmed, forward, sending a large crescent shaped beam at the enemy. With Dark Blade's attack, fire swirls around the beam. The combined attack destroys the Cardian, and it turns back into a card.

"Just who the hell are you guys?" Rockna asks, showing up with Mondo.

"We're the Brother Soldiers," Silent Warrior responds.

"Well soldiers, we're the new rage around here, and we're not playing around. I'm Rockna, and this is Mondo, and next time we see you, you won't be so lucky."

They leave, and Silent Warrior turns to his friends.

"Looks like you still can't do anything without us," Dark Blade teases.

"And looks like we just can't leave you alone," Dark Knight adds.

Later, the five guys are at the Masaki Shrine.

"The reality show ended up being cancelled," Tyrone is telling Tyrese.

"That's too bad," he responds. "But it means I can focus more on my studies."

"Great, now we get to fight with the ditz again," Styve comments.

"I'm sorry I had to restore your memories," Prometheus apologizes. "But Silent Warrior couldn't do this alone, especially now that we don't have the Dark Crystal or the Universal Bow anymore."

"It's fine," Damon says. "I like this lifestyle."

"Now, we just need to restore Ashley's memory," TJ says.


	3. Promise of the Rose

"Finally we got a new hero! Her name is White Manta. Whenever I, Silent Warrior, needs assistance, she comes in like a whirlwind! But, right now isn't the time to talk about that. Hey you Cardian: in the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 49

"So Rese, how about that test coming up?" TJ asks at the metro station. "I could use help with the answers…"

"You know T, if you always get the answers from me, you'll never learn anything," Tyrese responds. "Plus, you'll never understand the problems fully if you don't work them out yourself."

"All that doesn't matter as long as I pass. The test from hell is tomorrow and I'm not ready yet! I feel like 'a drowning man will grasp at a rope.'"

"It's grasping at straws, not rope."

"Just give it up TJ," Damon says.

"Hey, you're here for the same reason I am!"

"You guys will be in the 11th grade next semester. You need to be more responsible!" Tyrese scolds them.

"You're right, I should be ashamed of myself," Damon says.

"I'll just worry about it when I'm a junior," TJ comments.

Before Tyrese can protest, they all hear a girl scream.

Promise of the Rose; A New Hero Appears

They rush to the sound to see a blue lion attacking her.

"Sandra, is that you?" Damon asks, looking closer.

"Don't' come any closer Damion," she responds. "Get out of here while you can!"

Not listening to her, Damon runs towards her and the lion spots him. It runs to attack him when Sandra jumps on its back. It shakes her off and she falls on the ground. The lion gets ready again when it spots TJ and Tyrese running up. It then decides to retreat. The guys then rush Sandra off to the hospital, and the doctor explains that she has lost a lot of blood.

"She and I share the same blood type, so I'll give her some of mine," Damon volunteers.

Back at the apartment complex, Rockna and Mondo are in the forest. Rockna is playing her flute while the lion releases the energy it collected. The forest is beginning to thrive again. Rockna finishes playing, and the lion turns back into a card.

"I think we've collected enough energy for today," Mondo says.

"Perhaps, but we must be careful," Rockna comments. "We need to watch out for those handsome Brother Soldiers…"

"Handsome?"

"I meant evil. The evil Brother Soldiers."

"Everyone on this planet is our enemy."

"Yes, they are, and we must make sure that no one discovers our identities."

Back at the hospital, Damon is lying in a bed next to Sandra. TJ and Tyrese are also there.

"You two should go," Damon says. "You both have that test tomorrow."

"It's ok, I studied bit by bit everyday," Tyrese explains. "I'm not worried about this test at all."

"It won't do me any good to worry about grades now anyways," TJ adds.

"If you don't mind me asking, Damon, what is your relationship with Sandra?"

"She's a very important person to me," Damon starts. "Every time I've gotten rejected or dumped or cheated on by someone, she's been there for me.

Damon then has a flash back to when he had gotten dumped by someone. He was standing in the rain and gave the girl his umbrella as she ran off. Standing there in the rain, he was hurt and depressed. Sandra then shows up with an umbrella and covers him.

"Ever since I was little, she's been there for me," he repeats.

"So then, she's your girlfriend?" TJ asks.

"No, she's more than that. Probably more than any girl could ever be to me."

Later that night, TJ is at his desk writing something, when Prometheus sees him.

"I'll do it too," TJ is saying to himself. "I'll restore Ashley's memories my own way."

"Nice to see you actually doing school work," Prometheus comments to TJ. "Tomorrow, meet at the shrine so we can discuss this new enemy."

He then jumps on the table only to see TJ drawing pictures of a prince and princess.

"TJ your test is tomorrow…you're going to get kicked out again!"

The next day, the four guys are at the Masaki Shrine, discussing the enemy.

"The Dark Kingdom wasn't sealed like the last time, it was completely destroyed," Athena says. "Thanks to TJ's wish, everything was reset. This enemy is something new though."

"Yes, we think Rockna and Mondo are after life energy," Prometheus adds.

"I'm getting bad vibes about this whole thing," Styve says. "This evil aura is different than before. Tauro Demos doesn't sense the presence of demons. It's why he didn't bother recovering my memories from when we died."

"I think this may have something to do with that weird light we saw two weeks ago," Tyrese comments.

"I don't care who this enemy is," Damon bursts out. "I'm going to kill them for what they've done."

"Go ahead and kill them," Styve says. "Just stop punching my walls!"

"How is Sandra doing?" Tyrese asks.

"She's still in bed at the hospital," Damon replies.

"TJ is really late today," Prometheus says, changing the subject.

"Well, that test was today right?" Tyrone asks. "Perhaps he's staying after school to study…no, even I can't continue with that theory."

Elsewhere, TJ is running down the street, trying to get to Styve's place. On the way, he sees Chris talking to Ashley.

"Didn't he learn from the last time?" TJ rolls his eyes.

"So Ashley," Chris is saying. "Would you like to go to this disco thing with me tonight?"

"Disco's aren't my thing,' she responds.

"Well how about karaoke?" he asks, beginning to sing badly.

TJ suddenly comes up between them and pulls out his pictures.

"What's with the jealous look, like you're my man or something," Ashley comments.

"Ok Ashley, here's something for you," he responds. "Once upon a time there was a prince named Takato from the kingdom of Avalon, and a princess named Yunalesca, also known as Yuna, from the planet Spira. They lived happily until an evil king from the Dark Kingdom came between them and tried to take the princess away. After that, the princess hid her identity as Yellow LightStar, and fought alongside the prince."

"What a stupid story," Chris interrupts. "This isn't time for fairy tales."

TJ and Chris begin to argue, and Ashley walks off. Chris notices her creeping away, and starts to chase after her.

"What if Ashley never remembers?" TJ says to himself. "As expected, she didn't recall anything I told her. Even worse, what if she actually likes Chris?"

Suddenly a yellow rose appears in front of TJ and he thinks its Ashley. He then looks up and notices that it's Carissa.

"TJ I like you," she says. "You're very attractive. Congratulations: I love you. Our love is eternal, like the universe. Now, let us sail, beyond the stars!"

TJ starts to blush and she moves closer to him. As she's almost to his face, TJ drops his pictures and snaps back to reality. He then picks them up and runs off.

"Oh TJ, you're playing hard to get. You will be mine."

Back at the Masaki Shrine, the guys are in the fire room, and Styve is doing a reading.

"Embers of the flame, guide me to see this evil," he chants. "Let the stars flow and show us this evil."

The lion is then seen in the flame and the guys figure it's about to attack again.

"We've got to put a stop to it," Damon says. "Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Power!"

As the Brothers are running out of the temple, TJ runs into them.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" he asks.

"No time to explain, now transform," Dark Knight responds.

"If you don't hurry we're going to leave you," Dark Blade yells.

"Ok calm down Styve. Phoenix Transform!"

"The aura is getting stronger," Dark Blade says as they continue through the back streets of the city.

"The enemy probably picked this because it's darker," Dark Sabre comments.

Dark Knight then gets a flash, and slows down his pace.

"What's wrong?" Silent Warrior asks.

"I feel a little tired," he responds. "Must be from giving all that blood yesterday."

"You need to go home. I can fight in your place."

"No, the evil one must pay; I have to go on."

"I understand what you're saying Damon, just promise me you won't fight too hard."

The lion is attacking people in the park, when the black and the black and orange daggers strike.

"Everyone was studying so hard for the big test in class! As the Knight of Lightning, I won't forgive you for interfering with our studies!"

"Wait, Dark Knight!" Dark Sabre yells out.

"Oh my Goddess look, it's Silent Warrior and the Brother Soldiers!" someone yells out.

"We're saved, thank the gods!" another person says as they flee.

The lion starts to roar and Dark Knight gets ready to attack, when it attacks him first.

"How dare you interrupt someone's attack! Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil Spirits Disperse!"

The lion easily dispenses the sutra, and goes into a rage.

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

Before he can finish the attack, the lion blasts the group, knocking them all down. Silent Warrior is the only person left standing. It grunts at him and he starts to run away with it chasing him. He eventually runs into a tree and the lion gets ready to pounce when a white and gold trading card hits the ground.

_"__Yellow__LightStar,__is__that__you?__"_ Silent Warrior wonders.

He then looks up to see a female in a white saree with a white cape with a gold Phoenix on it, holding a sword with a white blade. She also has a white mask covering her eyes.

"Who are you?" Silent Warrior asks.

"The moon tonight is perfect for lovers. Like the moon, I am a mysterious force who's enchanting look can be exciting and yet deadly at the same time. I am White Manta."

"Yuna, is that you?" Silent Warrior asks softly.

The two just look at each other for a minute and all is silent. The silence is then broken by the lion jumping up to attack White Manta.

"Beast stay down," she calls out. "End the cycle of your life with my attack: Light Splice!"

She draws her sword and slices down, revealing a white light which strikes the lion down.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again, Silent Warrior. When the time comes, I'm sure we'll be able to converse," she says, disappearing into the night.

Still in awe, Silent Warrior doesn't notice the lion getting up. By the time he does, it attacks him and knocks him to the ground.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dark Knight asks, getting up. "I won't let you take another one of my friends. In the name of the elements, I call upon the forces of fire wind and water to aide me in this fight. Brew a storm, call the clouds, bring down the heavens! Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

Dark Knight's attack blasts the lion back into a card, and it is destroyed. He then collapses to the ground.

"Dark Knight!" Silent Warrior yells, running up to him.

"Silent Warrior, I'm glad you are safe."

"Thank you, Dark Knight of Lightning."

Later, Tyrese, Damon, and TJ are at the hospital, watching Sandra leave, completely fine.

"Don't you want to go talk to her?" TJ asks Damon.

"No, I'm fine right here," he replies. "She's always watching over me from a distance. This time, I'll be watching her."

That night, TJ is in his room thinking about White Manta.

"What's going on between Damon and Sandra?" he asks. "Is there a relationship between guys and girls that's different from love?" he asks. "Ashley, I know you must be the White Manta, it just has to be."

Prometheus then interrupts his thoughts by shoving a math book in his face.

"I know you have a math test tomorrow," he says. "I hope you can solve these problems."

TJ looks at it for a few moments, then falls back on his bed.

"This is much harder than the relationship between boys and girls!"


	4. The Phoenix' Glow Fades

"Just when I thought I could be alone with Ashley in the new VR arcade, everyone else decides they want to play too. Henri, Prince, and even a Cardian come out to play! I can't stand it anymore! In the name of the Phoenix, I will get my alone time!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 50

"Come on TJ get out of bed," Krystalyn yells at the lazy boy. "It's such a nice day out, and besides, Princeton and Henri have already gotten up and left."

After much complaining from him, she takes the covers away from him and tells him once more to get up. This causes TJ to fall out of the bed, landing on a sleeping Prometheus.

"Come on mom, it's my day off," TJ complains.

At the Makaiju complex, Rockna and Mondo are laying around in the Phantom Forest.

"We aren't collecting enough energy," Rockna says.

"This is because of those Brother Soldiers," Mondo concludes. "If the forest doesn't get enough energy, we don't get enough energy. There's some event going down at the game square today. I'm sure there'll be enough energy there for one of the Cardian's to pick up."

The Phoenix' Glow Fades

"I think this will be a good chance for you to get some training in," Prometheus says to TJ down at the game center.

"I don't feel like training unless it's with Ashley," he protests. "Wait just a second Promeeth, I think you know how to restore her memory."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Use that mind thing like you did on me and the others," TJ says, picking him up.

"Why don't you leave that poor defenseless cat creature alone," Ashley says, coming up to them. "Just because you're without a girlfriend doesn't mean you have to take it out on him. If you don't have a date, why don't you go to the library like a normal high school student, Tiny Tim?"

Ashley then goes to get in line, and TJ notices she doesn't have a partner.

"Ashley's here by herself," TJ says.

"So?" Prometheus replies.

"Everyone seems to be in a pair, and if the guys show up that still makes an uneven number. I'll just go and pair up with her."

"Why can't he be that enthusiastic about the enemy, or even studying for that matter!"

Up at the front, Carissa is trying to get in, but the usher won't let her pass without money. She then stares at him and gives a hypnotic glance, making him mindless. Chris is also there, being hassled by girls. One butch girl comes up to him and tells him he thinks he's too good for everyone. Not knowing what to do, Chris gets ready to hit her when Ashley steps in.

"Why don't you go bother someone else," she says calmly.

"Why don't you go somewhere with yourself, Barbie looking bitch," the butch replies.

They both look at each other, and the big girl gives up, walking away.

"Thank you for getting her away," Chris says. "In return for your favor, I will be your partner in this game event."

"That's ok, she can go with me," TJ says, butting in.

Chris is about to protest, when Carissa walks up.

"Chris, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh, Carissa, this is Ashley Hunter. She'll be joining us today."

"But I…" starts Ashley.

"In that case, I'll be joining too!" TJ speaks up.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Carissa says, placing her hand on Chris' shoulder.

"Relax Carissa, it'll be better this way so we don't stand out," Chris reassures her.

He then clings to Ashley's arm, and he, TJ, and Ashley walk off.

"Well, I guess this turn of events isn't too bad," Carissa says to herself.

The four then walk in and the zombie usher tells them they are VIP's today. The guys then arrive outside and wait in the long line with Prometheus.

Inside, Prince and Henri are in a spaceship-type car shooting aliens. In another car near them, TJ, Ashley, and Chris are together, and next to them is Carissa.

"Are you scared yet?" Chris asks TJ, sticking his tongue out.

"That's not very gentlemen like," TJ snorts.

"Oh, my bad, it was an accident."

"TJ, is that you?" Henri asks.

"Henri, Prince, why did you guys come without me?"

"This game is too advanced for someone like you," Prince responds.

TJ gets mad and hits their car, causing his car to shake from the impact. He then falls over into Carissa's lap, and Henri turns around.

"Carissa!" Chris gasps.

"It was an accident," she says, turning red.

"Sorry everyone," TJ apologizes.

"I hope you know that we trust you," Henri says, eyeing TJ in her lap.

Outside, the guys are complaining about the line while Tyrese is reading a book.

"How long do we have to be in this line?" Damon complains.

"It's like they say, 'everything comes to he who wants,'" Tyrone answers him.

"It's he who waits," Tyrese corrects, turning the page in his French book.

In the next part of the game, everyone is equipped with a gun pack and helmet. Prince is pretending he is a hero.

"The cool school boy superhero, Powerful P! In the name of the Phoenix, I will punish you!"

He and Henri then begin to go around shooting things, but Henri stays close to watch TJ. TJ spots him, and becomes embarrassed.

"I thought he said he trusted me," TJ moans.

Meanwhile, Chris is between Carissa and Ashley, holding both their arms.

"I have no other choice, or else it'll look suspicious," he whispers to his sister.

Carissa and Ashley are both very good at shooting the targets, and end up making it a competition.

"They both look so hot holding those guns!" TJ drools. "Ok, I guess it's time for me to step up!"

TJ shoots at an image, but misses horribly.

"You're horrible," Chris says, shooting with precise aim. "I mean wow, you're so good!"

"Yeah, well I don't like guns that much, they're weak," TJ retorts.

"Wow, you are just so honest to admit defeat right from the start."

He and TJ then get into a staring contest, but are interrupted when a target pops up between them. Ashley and Carissa shoot the image, and somehow Chris ends up in Ashley's arms.

"I could stay like this forever," he says to her. "I can hold on tighter, if you want."

"No thanks," she responds, pushing him off. "You can't win someone's heart by being so pushy."

"I agree completely," TJ says, leaning on her shoulder.

Another image pops up behind him, and it startles him so much he runs off.

"Wait, Tiny, a boy like you with no sense of direction will get lost!"

"I'm almost tired," Chris complains to Carissa as Ashley runs off. "We need some energy."

Alone, they both change into Rockna and Mondo, and Rockna plays her flute as Cardian Hell Ant appears.

Outside, the guys are still waiting in line.

"This game better be worth it," Damon complains.

"There're only five more couples ahead of us," Styve points out.

Tyrese is now reading another book.

Inside, Prince and Henri are still shooting monsters while looking for TJ.

"I feel like we've been walking in circles," Prince complains.

"I lost sight of TJ," Henri says.

They then hear screams and see people running. They go in the direction everyone is coming from to see a monster.

"Wow, it looks so real," Prince exclaims.

"Yes son, almost too real," Henri replies.

Off somewhere else in the game, TJ and Ashley are alone. Monsters start to attack and they both shoot at them. One shows up behind TJ and Ashley shoots it as it's about to attack.

"Wow Ashley, you're my hero," he says.

"And it must be some special talent to be able to miss every single target," she responds. "If play, I want to get the highest score possible."

She then grabs his hand and they run off, shooting more bad guys. TJ then starts to dream of running with Yellow LightStar. His other hand is then grabbed by White Manta. His dream is interrupted by Prince pulling on his arm in reality.

"What do you want now?" he asks, annoyed. "You were supposed to be White Manta!"

"There's a monster attacking people and dad is in trouble," he yells.

"Not my father, not my concern. He's yours so you do something about it."

"What's the problem?" Ashley asks rolling her eyes.

"The monsters are acting up," Prince answers. "When I shoot them, they don't disappear, and people keep passing out."

"You two wait here," Ashley says.

"No, I'm coming too," Prince protests. "TJ, you stay here."

They run off, and TJ gets mad that again his time was interrupted.

"This isn't the time for this!" he yells, chasing after them.

Outside, the guys are still waiting with only three couples to go.

The Cardian is attacking Henri, when Ashley and Prince show up.

"I'm not interested in your life, just your energy," Rockna smiles.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Henri replies, reaching for his watch. "Kinetic…"

Before he can finish, Hell Ant shoots tentacles out of its head, wrapping up his wrists.

"Dad!" Prince calls out.

"Prince get out of here," he yells.

"No way dad, I'm not leaving you here to be eaten by a monster," Prince says.

Ashley then takes off her backpack and throws it at the back of Hell Ant's head, causing it to drop Henri.

Henri then grabs a nearby fire extinguisher, and blasts the monster. It has no effect and the three of them get caught by its tentacles.

"It's a parents job to protect their beloved children!" he yells out.

"Phoenix Transform!"

TJ transforms and then the dagger appears, cutting the tentacles and freeing Ashley, Prince, and Henri.

"For picking on very important people to me, I will not forgive you for such acts, even if you apologize!"

"Shut up, you're in my way!" Mondo yells out. "Hell Ant, take care of this trash!"

"This hand of mine is burning red! Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

The fiery fist begins to fly, but soon fades with the wind.

"I don't understand, what's happening?" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"Whoever you are, you need to start fighting more seriously," Ashley says to him.

The monster begins to attack Silent Warrior, and he tries hand to hand combat, dodging here and there, but is eventually over powered and is knocked back into Ashley. As the monster is about to get Silent Warrior good, the card appears.

"Another funny one has appeared," Ashley complains.

"Ashley, you must stand back," White Manta explains. "This monster isn't one that an ordinary person can fight. Silent Warrior and those like us must help to prevent this evil. Even in this uncertain world, a beautiful flower of love blooms."

"Who the hell are you?" Rockna calls out.

"I am the shimmering white light that paints the darkness; White Manta."

As Silent Warrior is drooling over White Manta, he notices that Ashley and she are in the same place at the same time.

_"__But__this__doesn__'__t__make__any__sense,__they__'__re__supposed__to__be__the__same__person,__"_ Silent Warrior thinks, confused.

"I respect your courage, Ms. Hunter, but this isn't something for ordinary humans to deal with."

The monster gets bored and starts charging towards White Manta.

"A real lady doesn't normally start a fight, but if provoked, she will finish the fight. Light Splice!"

White Manta attacks, cutting of the tentacles from its head. Thinking it is over, she sheaths her sword, but then Hell Ant grows more tentacles and wraps her up.

"Dark Mist, Paralyze!"

The Brothers appear, and tell Ashley and the others not to worry.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade frees White Manta from confinement.

"Looks like we made it just in time," Dark Knight says.

"Guys we have a problem," Silent Warrior says as the monster is on fire. "My flaming fist…it didn't work."

"That's impossible," Prometheus mutters off on the side.

"Maybe you just hit it wrong," Dark Warrior says. "Try it again tomorrow. Hey nasty, we'll be your opponents instead of Silent Warrior today!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

The combined attack once again delivers the Cardian to death, and it turns back into a card.

"We won't tolerate your interfering much longer," Rockna says.

"Consider this our last warning," Mondo chimes in as they leave.

"Brother Soldiers," White Manta calls out. "Even when fighting, the brilliance of your friendship shines blindingly."

She then takes off, and Dark Warrior wonders who she is.

"Who are you guys?" Ashley asks, turning to the Brothers, but then realizes that they're gone.

Later that night, Prince and Henri are getting bandaged up by Krystalyn, as they have bruises from the monster.

"Serves you all right for just leaving me here all day," she scolds.

"Still though, they covered it up by saying it was a computer glitch, but that wasn't like any mutant or meta-human I've ever fought before," Henri says.

Upstairs, TJ is looking at the bracelet that changes him into Silent Warrior.

"What is happening to me?" he asks. "My flaming fist attack didn't work. It's like your flaming touch is leaving me, Phoenix. And what about White Manta? She's not Ashley. I'm so confused, I don't understand what's going on anymore."


	5. Rise from the Ashes

"I can't believe someone has the balls to mess with the annual cherry blossom festival! Looks like my flaming fist still isn't working either… Damn, and now my transformation is acting up! Even if I lose everything, I won't give up until this Cardian is defeated!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 51

Rockna and Mondo are in the Phantom Forest, talking about what to do today.

"Today is the festival of the Cherry Blossoms," Carissa explains. "It's when people gather around and get drunk and watch the trees. School is canceled so everyone can go out and enjoy themselves."

"I was told beautiful flowers used to bloom in the Phantom Forest," Mondo says.

"Sounds like we'll be collecting some good energy today then."

Like the Phoenix, Rise from the Ashes

At a park, the guys, the two cats, Mr. Karr, Chris, and Marcy are all headed towards a picnic area.

"Thank you for inviting me, Mr. Karr, even though I'm not in the same school." Tyrone says to TJ's teacher.

"It must have been difficult getting him out," Tyrese comments.

"Oh, it was nothing," Mr. Karr replies.

"No school or teachers today; this is great," Damon sighs.

"Yea, seriously, let's just say we're all about the cherry blossoms," Styve adds.

"This is a great spot," TJ comments as they meet up with Melvin. "How did you find it Melvin?"

"I stayed here all night so no one would take it," he replies, showing them a sleeping bag.

He gets inside to show them how warm it is, and Marcy takes this chance to zip him up inside it. The guys start laughing as Marcy takes him out, and says she's just teasing.

"I'm so happy everyone brought food," TJ says, eyeing everyone's home made delicacies.

"What is that supposed to be?" Styve asks, looking at TJ's bowl.

"It's potato salad."

"Looks like something nasty."

"At least I made something and put my heart and soul into it, unlike you, buying chicken at the last minute."

Damon notices TJ eyeing his corn bread, and offers him some.

"Damon, your lunch looks fantastic man," TJ is saying.

"Feel free to take some," Damon replies.

Marcy made some macaroni salad, and shares it with Melvin, who describes it as the best taste in the universe. TJ then notices Tyrone's biscuits, and Tyrese's chicken fried chicken.

"Ty, both your food and Reese's food look so good, I can't decide which to go with," he says.

"You can have as much as you want," they both reply.

Chris didn't bring any food for himself, and TJ notices it.

"Are you going to mooch off of other peoples' food?" TJ asks him.

"Not really, I'll just get my own energy later," he replies.

"TJ, you're the only one mooching," Styve butts in. "It's not our fault your potato salad isn't getting touched."

"You're eating others food too you know!" TJ yells.

"Why don't you pipe down and eat that _thing_ you brought with you."

Upset, TJ grabs a sandwich and puts some extra spicy mustard on it.

"Here, try this sandwich," TJ insists, handing it to Styve.

"Well, it's so rare of you to be so considerate," Styve says, snatching the sandwich.

After a few moments, Styve gets up, fire flaming from his mouth, screaming "fire soul." TJ falls to the ground laughing his head off. Completely annoyed, Styve tackles him, and they begin to wrestle.

"Why would you do something like that?" Styve complains, pulling TJ's ear.

"You deserved it for judging my potato salad," TJ responds, elbowing his back.

Prometheus and Athena, who are enjoying a can of sardines, both hide their faces in shame.

"Be patient Lincoln, be patient, this isn't school," Mr. Karr is mumbling to himself. "Ok everyone, you have one hour of free activities."

"Excuse me Mr. Karr, but this isn't school," TJ protests, jumping away from Styve.

"Oh yeah, my bad!"

"I saw Chantel with some ribs a few spaces over," TJ says.

"Do you really need ribs?" Styve asks, touching TJ's stomach, and starting another argument.

Behind some trees, Carissa is watching the group.

"Why doesn't your sister come over?" Tyrese asks Chris.

"Who knows," he replies, getting up.

"So beautiful…" Carissa whispers, looking at TJ.

"Do you think he's hot or something?" Chris wonders, showing up next to her.

"You're so silly Chris. I was referring to the blossoms."

"Carissa," Chris starts, turning into Mondo. "Let's gather some energy for the Phantom Forest."

"Not a bad idea," she says, turning into Rockna.

Mondo then picks out the Cardian Racies, a tree type monster.

Elsewhere in the park, Melvin and Marcy are walking around, looking at the trees

"Don't you find these cherry blossoms beautiful?" Melvin asks.

"Not as beautiful as the person I'm standing next to," Marcy replies.

"Aren't you embarrassed by your own words?"

"Not when I'm speaking the truth."

"Fine suit your…"

Melvin stops midsentence as he sees a tree light up behind Marcy. Melvin puts on his rock armor and grabs Marcy, but a circle of light suddenly appears below them. The light then envelopes them.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Mr. Karr says, coming around the corner. "I really had to go and I didn't want to wait in line."

He then spots Melvin and Marcy lying on the ground. He runs up to them, but neither respond to his calls. Behind him, a woman in a kimono appears.

"Please help," he says to her.

She looks at him, and then begins to glow. Her eyes turn red, and Mr. Karr yells out.

A little later, the cats are outside the park office, when they hear the commissioner talking about people who have been showing up with lack of energy all day.

"This makes the 10th set today," Mr. Garrison is saying. "I don't understand it though; it's too early for sunstroke season."

"Sounds like the enemy," Prometheus says outside to Athena and TJ.

"What do you mean their energy was stolen?" TJ asks.

"It's the only possible answer," Athena answers.

She and Prometheus then fill in the others, and they split up; TJ and the cats, and the four guys on their own.

"This is where they found Melvin, Marcy, and Mr. Karr," Styve says.

"But I don't see anything wrong," Tyrese comments.

"I'm feeling something weird here."

"Everyone, stay alert," Tyrone commands.

They then spot a glowing tree with a woman sticking out of it. Racies opens her eyes, and they guys get caught in the same light as Melvin and Marcy. TJ and the cats hear the yelling, and run towards it.

"Phoenix Transform!"

Silent Warrior shows up, and sees the four guys under a weird light with blossom petals around them. Racies then comes flying out of the tree and Silent Warrior barely dodges it. It turns around for a second run, and Silent Warrior gets ready.

"This hand of mine is burning red. Fist of the Phoenix Flare!"

The attack goes towards Racies, but then fades and she knocks it away. Shocked by this act, Silent Warrior stands still and gets hit by the Cardian.

"Silent Warrior, don't look into her eyes," Tyrese yells out.

Of course, Silent Warrior looks into her eyes, and it begins to drain his energy. As this happens, the Phoenix circle on his chest cracks, and Silent Warrior transforms back into TJ.

"Oh no, Silent Warrior!" Damon cries.

Racies then jumps up and spreads her arms, turning them into branches, and starts to do a mega drain like she did with the guys. A white circle then appears on the ground, and TJ begins to sink in.

"What's happening; somebody help!" TJ yells out.

Prometheus runs and grabs TJ's sleeve, but isn't strong enough and falls into the circle with him.

"TJ no!" Styve yells as he disappears.

"TJ! Prometheus!" Athena calls out.

"These boys are giving the forest quite the thrill," Rockna comments, noticing their Phantom Forest flourishing like it used to.

"Ok Racies, drain these guys of all their energy!" Mondo commands.

In what seems to be another dimension, TJ and Prometheus are floating in purple darkness.

_"__What__am__I__supposed__to__do,__Promeeth?__"_ TJ mentally asks Prometheus. _"__My__transformation__is__gone.__The__Phoenix__' __glow__has__left__me.__"_

_"__You__just__didn__'__t__feel__like__being__Silent__Warrior__today,__did__you?__"_ Prometheus asks. _"__You__came__back__as__a__soldier,__but__you__still__…"_

_"__It__'__s__not__that;__I__just__want__to__be__able__to__enjoy__my__life__like__everyone__else.__"_

_ "But you're not like everyone else and you know it. You have a job to do defending the earth."_

_"__I__can__'__t__transform,__and__I__'__m__not__strong__enough__without__that__boost.__DarkStar__is__nowhere__near__as__powerful__as__Silent__Warrior.__"_

_"__Even__though__you__'__ve__got__your__memory__back__you__still__want__to__deny__it.__As__long__as__you__feel__that__way,__you__can__'__t__be__Silent__Warrior.__You__have__to__accept__both__lives.__"_

"How can I help everyone? How can I save my friends?"

He then looks at Prometheus lying in his arms.

"Oh Promeeth, you're so small compared to me, and I'm always giving you a hard time. I'm sorry for dragging you into this. I wonder…is this death?"

_"__Chosen__One__…" _a familiar female voice calls out.

"Who's there?"

_"__Prince,__we__are__inside__your__soul.__Thank__you__for__still__needing__me.__"_

"Phoenix, I need to save everyone! How can I do this?"

_"__Oh__TJ,__you__haven__'__t__changed__much__at__all,__"_ Phoenix replies. _"__Still__as__curious__as__a__kitten.__Hold__out__your__broken__bracelet.__"_

TJ holds it in his hand, and a bright light shines from it, blinding him. When it fades, he and Prometheus are standing in the palace of Avalon. TJ is now dressed as Prince Takato: he is in Imperial black and silver armor with flowing cape, black on the outside, silver on the inside, and a symbol of the Phoenix on the outside as well. On his forehead is a Japanese kanji in shining black, outlined in gold. Prometheus is in his demi god form: golden tan, bald head, and a white robe. On the back of the robe is the symbol of the Phoenix in gold.

"Phoenix, it's really you," Prince Takato says.

"Prince Takato, you must not throw in the towel yet," Phoenix says. "Your friends are counting on you."

"Where are we?"

"Back in the ancient kingdom of Avalon. I have brought you here because I have something you may want."

She then looks up, and a sparkle comes floating down.

"That's the Dark Crystal, the Zinzuishou!" Prince Takato exclaims. "I thought I had lost it."

"Your desire to save your friends protected the Zinzuishou. The crystal is still worn from when you used it to defeat Mithos the Hero and the Dark Kingdom," Phoenix explains. "Its power is not quite where it used to be, but it will regain that strength as long as you have the will to fight."

The crystal then forms with the broken bracelet, and the Avalon-Phoenix Pinion is formed, which is a silver necklace that has a silver bird hanging from it, with a miniature sized Dark Crystal in its mouth.

"The Zinzuishou, the Dark Crystal of Avalon, will help you gain a new transformation," Phoenix continues. "Hold it and call out Avalon Dark Crystal Power, and the power from your ancient kingdom will come to aide you. This is the Black Phoenix: Soul Edge's power to rise from the ashes: the power of resurrection. Prometheus, please continue to take care of him."

"Thank you, Mother Phoenix, for everything. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

TJ grabs the pinion on his necklace, and calls out the phrase. The crystal then shimmers a radiant blackness and energy comes from it. It then forges with his chest, and a suit of armor appears on him. Next, gauntlets cover his hands, and boots his feet. A cape then flows from his back with a black Phoenix on it, and a light shines on his forehead revealing his kanji of Virtue. It is then covered by a headband. The sequence ends with Silent Warrior posing with Ancient Avalon in the background. This transformation consists of black knight armor with a Phoenix on the front and the Dark Crystal in the center, white gauntlets, white boots, a white headband, and a white cape. On the cape is another black Phoenix.

Back in reality, the guys are completely stuck inside the trunk of Racies. Athena is trying to fight it, but can't hold up much longer.

"If Tyson were awake, I could change into my demi god form and handle this no problem," she says to herself. "But like this…"

Racies prepares to attack her and give the final blow, when the dagger strikes before her.

"You better watch out because I'm back, I'm bold, and I'm all over this scene. I'm in your face and I'm not putting up with anymore of your energy stealing. Game's over, and it's time for this card to hit the deck.! You're worse than the drunk old men who crash blossom gazing parties! For justice and what's right, I'm a Brother Soldier suited for action: Silent Warrior. And in the name of Avalon, I will punish you."

"It's about time you guys showed up," Athena says.

"We met with the Phoenix and received a new power," Prometheus explains, back in his lion form.

Racies then begins to charge at Silent Warrior, but he jumps out of the way.

"Not this time," he says. "It's time for you to return to your card status."

Silent Warrior then notices he doesn't have the Universal Bow, and wonders why not. He thinks about using the fist again, but doesn't know if he should. As he's contemplating, Racies begins to charge again and he doesn't notice.

"Light Splice!"

White Manta shows up and stops her.

"It's a perfect night to enjoy the beauty of the cherry blossoms. The life of cherry blossoms is fleeting; it is unforgivable to scatter them with filthy hands. Silent Warrior, with new power comes a new responsibly. Now that you have risen from the ashes like the Phoenix, you must rise up a new power and defeat the enemy."

A flash of light comes from the sky and a black bladed sword with a lion headed hilt and angelic-like wings as the guard appears before Silent Warrior.

_"__This__is__the__Sword__of__Destruction,__the__Lyger__Xero,__"_ Phoenix says to him. _"__Use__it__to__defeat__the__enemy,__as__you__once__did__in__days__of__old.__"_

"Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright; relinquish this sword, its power its might!"

As he says this, he holds out his arms and a light ball appears from the Dark Crystal. When he says might, he grabs the light and it forms the Lyger Xero, from the handle to the blade. He then brings the sword in front of him, and prepares to finish off the Cardian.

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Like Dark Warrior's old style, Silent Warrior raises his sword, and then circles it around him clockwise. Unlike Dark Warrior, he completes the circle and holds the sword high above his head. Energy from the sword then gathers at the tip, and with a single swipe, a wave of energy, looking much like a giant black fire bird, goes towards the monster. The Cardian yells out "cleansing" as it reverts back into a card.

"You did a good job, Silent Warrior," White Manta says as she watches him help the guys. "The magnificence of the cherry blossoms cannot compete to the iron will of a determined young man. Farewell."

"Way to go Silent Warrior," Tyrese says as she is leaving.

"Nice outfit," Tyrone comments, touching the cape.

"Well, it looks like you've moved up a step," Prometheus congratulates.

"Yeah, keep up the good work," Athena chimes in.

"It took you long enough to save us," Styve complains.

"Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it?" Silent Warrior asks, dropping Tyrese on Athena.

The two continue to bicker as the moon shines brightly in the night sky.


	6. Tyrone's Hidden Power

"Hey now! How could you target children who are to be our future? You won't get away with making us think about our old age! In the name of Avalon, I will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 52

Tyrone is peacefully sleeping with Athena in his bed (under the covers!), when children outside wake him up.

"Why do they have to be so noisy?" he asks himself, looking at the clock. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! Why is it always like this? Athena, stop turning off my alarm clock!"

Tyrone then jumps out of bed, tossing Athena on the floor, and begins looking for his school uniform.

_"__My__name__is__Athena.__I__'__m__a__miniaturized__white__tiger__that__understands__the__human__language.__I__also__speak__it__very__well.__"_

"Athena, stop peeking you pervert!" Tyrone yells, throwing a shirt over her eyes as he jumps out of the shower.

Athena and Tyrone are now running down the street to try and make it to the school.

_"__This__is__my__long__time__partner,__Tyson__Tyrone__Beckford-Davis,__also__known__as__Terrific__T:__Dark__Warrior,__though__he__has__dropped__the__ '__terrific__' __part__since__joining__with__the__other__Brother__Soldiers.__He__looks__so__dependable__and__grown__up,__but__looks__can__be__deceiving.__"_

On the way to school, Tyrone decides to take a shortcut by jumping/flying over fences and alleys.

_"__I__know__he__has__more__hidden__powers,__but__I__wish__he__would__just__be__more__dependable.__"_

The Power of Youth; Tyrone's Hidden Power

Tyrone and Athena land not too far from the school, when they see some little kids picking on another little boy. The kids are arguing over something the little boy has.

"Hey, why don't you guys leave this guy alone?" Tyrone yells, chasing after them.

The boys run off and the other little boy stops crying.

"Can you take me to the bus stop?" the kid asks.

"I'm already late," Tyrone explains. "Can't you go by yourself?"

"If you don't take me, I'll start crying again."

"Oh all right, geeze."

The kid gets on the bus, and he thanks Tyrone, calling him big brother.

"I can't believe kids these days," he says to Athena as the bus pulls off.

"Well, you're not making it to school on time now," she replies.

They continue running, when they spot TJ ahead of them.

"Late again?" he asks his friend.

"You know it," TJ responds.

"Well you know what they say: 'in spring, one sleeps a sleep that knows no damn!'"

"It's a sleep that knows no dawn'," Athena corrects him.

"They probably say that too."

"Well, I go this way, so I'll see you sometime after school," TJ says, splitting off.

TJ splits up to go to his own school, and Tyrone makes it to his just as the gates close and the bell rings.

_"__You__won__'__t__believe__it,__but__he__'__s__a__lot__better__than__he__used__to__be!__"_

TJ is standing outside his homeroom with a sign on his neck that says he's always late so he has to stand in the hall.

"It's not fair; I have to stand out here during free period," he complains. "I wonder if Ty made it in time?"

As he's standing out there, Carissa spots him.

"Why TJ, how nice it is to see you," she starts. "Your sorrowful eyes are bewitching. Now, come into my arms and let us talk of love! When I look at you, I just want to say those three simple words…"

As she's talking to him, she's moving her arms frantically, yet romantically.

Chris sees this and walks up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asks, annoyed.

"Um, nothing," she answers, "just my exercises. One and two and three and four and come on guys lets do some more…"

"What strange siblings," TJ says as Chris walks off..

The two meet up on the roof and Chris starts to complain.

"Why are you always around that TJ guy?" he asks.

"Relax Chris; it's all part of my plan to get his energy," she covers up.

"Well, I guess we could use his youthful energy, but I've come up with a plan to get younger and fresher energy."

"Fresher energy? Sounds delicious…"

On the way home, Tyrone spots the little boy from earlier arguing with some other kids.

"It's the boy from before," he says to Athena. "Hey, you guys be nice to each other!"

Tyrone then walks up to the group of children.

"Silent Warrior is real," the boy argues.

"He is not," another one chimes in. "Everyone knows he's just a movie person."

"Why are you guys arguing?" Tyrone asks.

"Oh look, it's that old man from this morning," one boy says. "Don't stick your nose in kids' business, old man."

"Who are you calling old?"

"Shouldn't you be out with your girlfriend? Oh wait you must not have one if you're here bothering little kids. Guess with those looks, it would be hard to get a girl!"

Tyrone gets mad and explodes, causing all the kids to leave except the one boy.

"What's wrong with the younger generation these days?" Tyrone wonders as they run.

_"__And__he__wonders__why__they__think__he__'__s__an__old__man__with__expressions__like__that!__"_ Athena snickers.

"So, what's your name, and what were you guys fighting about?" he asks the boy.

"My name is Marc, and we were fighting about Silent Warrior," the boy replies.

Tyrone then notices the Silent Warrior sticker on his jacket.

"Oh, so you like him huh? Well what about Dark Warrior?"

"Who's that?"

_"__Ouch,__that__'__s__way__harsh!__"_

_"__What__'__s__it__say__about__me?__" _Athena ponders at the comment.

"Do you really think there's a Silent Warrior out there?" Marc asks.

"Well, that's a tough one," Tyrone answers.

"Maybe he doesn't really exist at all…"

"The important thing is that you believe in him."

"Do you know about him?"

"Yes, I know about him. In fact, I've met him a couple of times."

_"__What__are__you__doing?__"_ Athena cries telepathically to Tyrone.

"Will you come to the school tomorrow and tell those kids that?" Marc asks.

"Sure thing, no problem," Tyrone replies.

Athena falls off the bench they're sitting on.

"I'll teach those kids to have real childlike innocence!" he continues with stars in his eyes.

"Right," Marc agrees with stars in his eyes too. "If we don't believe in things now, we'll regret it when we're grownups."

Tyrone then snaps out of it and looks at him, wondering what kids are thinking these days.

Back at the Makaiju Complex, Mondo and Rockna are noticing the low level of energy in the Phantom Forest.

"We need to pick a new target," Rockna says.

"How about kindergartners?" Mondo asks. "Kids have tons of energy and have no idea what to do with it. Children have that fresh young feeling."

"That's fine then Mondo, now pick a Cardian."

Mondo then picks one, and Rockna plays her flute, awakening the Cardian Icarus, a man/bird type monster. Icarus then leaves the forest, only to reappear above a school bus as it enters a tunnel. As soon as it's in there, Icarus attacks it. Back at the Phantom Forest, everything lights up.

"Wow, those kids had more energy than I thought," Mondo exclaims.

"Look at this," Styve says, pulling out a newspaper at his place with Damon, Tyrese, and Prometheus the next afternoon. "It says kindergarten busses have been getting attacked, and the victims left with low levels of energy."

"This is definitely the work of a Cardian," Tyrese states. "According to the calculations I've made on my palm pilot, they'll be after Christa McAuliffe elementary next."

Laughter is then heard and everyone turns to Styve's bed where TJ is sitting, reading Marvel Stars.

"Thanks for reading my books TJ," Styve yells. "I haven't even read those ones yet! Good luck tracking down this enemy because it's all up to you."

"What are you guys talking about?" TJ asks, puzzled.

At McAuliffe, Tyrone is there talking to the kids about Silent Warrior.

"Silent and Dark Warrior are really out there," he's saying.

"If that's so, why don't you bring them to us?" a boy asks.

"The important thing is that we believe they exist," Marc says.

"Keep on believing, and you'll see them some day," Tyrone continues.

"I think you should be more realistic," one boy says.

"Yeah, are you going through a hard time or something?" another asks.

"Why?" Tyrone asks.

"Don't they call that escapism?"

"This little…"

"It must be nice to be a grownup," the first boy says. "They always push their ideas and hardships onto children, while they run off to live in a fantasy world."

_"__I__'__ll__bring__something__to__you__alright,__" _Tyrone thinks. "It's sad that I can't just say what I want like TJ can."

_"__He__should__'__ve__left__this__whole__matter__alone,__" _Athena sighs.

"OK kids, let's thank Mr. Davis for his discussion," the teacher says, coming outside. "The bus is here but I won't be able to ride it with you."

"It's ok, I'll ride with them," Tyrone offers.

"I guess we'll let you on since the teacher can't ride today," the one boy comments.

Outside the gate, TJ and Prometheus are coming up to the school.

"Ok, you've got to get on that bus," Prometheus says.

"But why do I have to fight alone?" TJ whines.

"Because you're the only one with a disguise power, so you have to go."

"Fine, I'll go, but if a monster attacks me and ruins my day I'm going to be pissed off! Wings of the Phoenix hide me with an illusion and make me a really cool substitute teacher!"

"You changed the phrase," Prometheus comments.

"Got to keep up with the times, Promeeth," TJ responds.

TJ then runs up to the bus as it gets ready to leave.

"Hold it, stop: I'm the substitute; let me on," he yells.

_"__TJ__is__that__you?__" _Tyrone asks telepathically.

_"__Ty,__what__are__you__doing__here?__"_ TJ responds.

"Cardian, another bus is leaving, go and take its energy," Carissa commands from behind the shadows.

"I'm sure glad to see you," TJ says to Tyrone after the bus has left the school.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, noticing his get-up, while the kids are singing the Silent Warrior: Ressurection opening song.

"Styve says a Cardian is after this bus, so they sent me to investigate."

As the trip continues, the guys sing songs with the kids on the bus and everything is going smoothly. Eventually the bus comes to the tunnel, and the Cardian appears in front of it. The driver slams on the brakes, and the bus comes to a quick halt.

"I'm scared," Marc says, running to Tyrone.

"Don't worry, your favorite is coming," Tyrone comforts.

"Silent Warrior?"

"You know it," TJ says. "Ok you monster, let's go."

He and Athena charge at it, but it knocks them out the window.

"Why do I always have to be the hero?" TJ moans. "This is never an easy job."

"Will you just transform?" Prometheus asks, showing up.

"Where'd you come from? Never mind I'll do it: Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

Athena jumps at the Cardian, but it knocks her away. He then starts to walk towards the kids when the dagger is thrown.

"Picking on kindergarten kids, how low will you go? Kids are our future, and I will not let you harm them. Stealing energy from the children who bare the future; you cannot get away with making us worry about our old age! In case you didn't know, I'm the Silent Warrior, and in the name of Avalon, I will punish you!"

"Hey everybody, it's Silent Warrior!" Marc shouts.

"Wow, what an introduction!" one boy exclaims.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Silent Warrior says to them.

The Cardian is not impressed and jumps off the bus. Silent Warrior back flips and the monster charges at him, throwing deadly wind attacks at him.

"Is Silent Warrior going to be ok?" one boy asks. "Doesn't look like he's all that tough…"

"Looks like TJ could use some help," Tyrone says to himself, sneaking out a window while the kids are on the opposite side of the bus.

Silent Warrior keeps dodging, and the kids start to think he can't fight.

"Dark Power!"

Icarus then begins to run towards Silent Warrior, who's backed up against the bus, and extends his hands into long sharp blades.

"Dark Crescent Beam! Stop right there, I'm Dark Warrior and I'm here to deliver divine punishment, in the name of Avalon!"

"Oh great, another one," the Cardian sighs.

"Look everyone, it's Dark Warrior," Marc yells.

"Wow he's so cool!" someone cries. "He looks just like Silent Warrior!"

"Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright; relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior draws his sword out, and Dark Warrior jumps down from atop the bus to join him. Icarus beckons for the two to bring on the pain, so they charge at him.

"The crescent beam didn't work; that's impossible!" Dark Warrior exclaims.

Icarus shoots his wind energy at Dark Warrior, but he counters with his beam. This time the beam doesn't work again, and he gets blasted as well. Inside the bus, the children are cheering for the two to get up.

"What must I do to defeat this evil?" Dark Warrior wonders.

Icarus begins running towards him again, when the trading card stops him.

"You must believe in yourself," White Manta says, appearing from the other side of the bus. "In order to overcome something, you must believe you can do it first. Once you pass through the tunnel of despair, you will see the garden of hope. These children believe in you, so now it's time for you to see what they see."

The Cardian starts to run at Dark Warrior, and he closes his eyes.

_"__White__Manta__is__right;__I__must__believe__in__myself__to__defeat__this__monster,__"_ he thinks to himself. _"__I__can__do__this__…__I__will__do__this.__" _ "Dark Power, flow throughout this body."

Dark Warrior begins to glow as the monster continues running at him.

"No more playing games Cardian, your time has come. Dark Special Beam Cannon!"

Dark Warrior's energy flows to his hands, where he cups them together, then pulls them back to gather the energy into a ball. His angelic wings appear, and energy begins to form in them as well. With a strong thrust, he hurls his energy attack at the enemy, sending it in a spiral wave of power.

"Cool new trick huh?" he asks as the monster screams from the pain.

"Yep, nice wings by the way. Now it's time for me to finish him off. Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

The two defeat the enemy, with it yelling out "cleansing," and the children are safe.

"Way to go Dark Warrior, I knew you had it in you," White Manta compliments on her way out.

"Special Beam Cannon…" Dark Warrior mumbles.

"You discovered a hidden power of yours," Athena says, coming up to him in her god form. "I'm proud of you. And, unleashing that power has allowed me to be able to change forms as I please. I think we owe it all to them."

"I think you're right, Athena. Those kids helped me out today."

The next day, Tyrone sees Marc on his way to school again, and sees that he has a patch of Dark Warrior on his jacket.

"Silent Warrior is cool, but Dark Warrior is the best."


	7. Preserve the Future

"Hey look, who's baby is this? Could it be mine? Yea right. Trying to steal energy from babies is going too far! In the name of Avalon, I will punish you right now!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 53

"Stealing energy from those kids last week was ingenious," Rockna says to Mondo. "We need to find another source though, now that the Brothers are on to us."

"How about babies?" Mondo suggests. "Babies harness lots of energy, like little batteries."

"Sounds like a plan; pick the Cardian."

Preserve the Future and Freeze the Moment

Rockna and Mondo are on the roof of a day care center. Mondo has chosen the Cardian Amaderasu, and Rockna is bringing it to life. TJ and Tyrese are walking down the street when they pass the same day care center.

"Look at the happy kids," Tyrese says, stopping. "Makes you want children of your own."

"Not me," TJ protests. "I don't want kids for a long time."

A mother then comes by to pick up her baby, and Tyrese says hello to her, knowing her from his apartment building. As she's picking him up, the sky turns a deep red, and the Cardian appears in front of the sun. She then throws string at the babies, draining the energy out of them. Once she is finished, she disappears, and the sky turns back to normal.

"What just happened?" TJ asks confused.

"It was the enemy," Tyrese says, rolling his eyes. 'It attacked the babies for their energy. Looks like everyone got affected by this."

They then hear a baby cry and it's little Jordan. His mother had gotten hit instead of him because she was holding him.

"What are we going to do?" TJ panics.

"Call an ambulance," Ashley says, running up.

It comes, and the three of them get in with Jordan and his mother.

"That went well," Mondo comments back at the Makaiju, watching the Cardian give the energy to the forest. "Let's go get some more."

"We have to be careful and plan," Rockna says. "We can't let the Brother Soldiers know what's going on."

"The babies should be fine in about a week," Tyrese says, coming into the hospital room TJ and Ashley are in with Jordan and his mom. "They're all just energy less right now. Jordan's mom should recover a little sooner though, since she's an adult. The only problem is she's a single parent, and the children's ward is filled up. Jordan has no place to stay."

"I'll keep him," Ashley says. "He can stay at the manor with me until his mom gets better."

Jordan starts crying, so TJ hands him his pacifier.

"Are you sure about this Ashley?" Tyrese asks. "Taking care of a baby is a lot of responsibility. Since they can't speak, you never know what they want."

"I have the servants to help if I need it," she responds.

"I'll help out too," TJ adds, stuffing the pacifier into Jordan's mouth. "You want to help too Rese?"

_"__I__don__'__t__want__this__piece__of__crap,__I__want__my__mommy!__"_ Jordan thinks to himself.

"No that's ok, I'll let you two handle this," he responds winking.

The four leave, and TJ and Ashley head back to her place. Once they get there, Jordan begins to cry. Ashley starts making faces and he cheers up.

"_This__broad__is__kind__of__funny,__"_ he says.

"You're free to go home now," Ashley says, turning to TJ. "I'm the one who volunteered for this, so I don't want to cause you any trouble."

TJ begins to argue, but sees that Ashley is doing a decent job of taking care of him. He sits down next to her and puts his head on her shoulder.

_"__Does__this__guy__like__her__or__what?__Get__a__room!__"_

Ashley doesn't seem to mind or notice too much. Jordan begins to cry again and TJ gets annoyed.

"What's the matter big guy, are you hungry?" Ashley asks.

She reaches for his baby bag when TJ snatches it away.

"You just watch him Ash, I'll make the food," he says, running off to the kitchen.

After about 10 minutes, TJ comes back with powder in his hair and his clothes messy. TJ tries to force the bottle onto Jordan, but he won't take and continues crying.

"It's probably too hot," Ashley comments.

TJ starts drinking it and says it isn't.

_"__Stop__drinking__my__food__and__change__my__diaper!__"_

"So maybe he's not hungry then," Ashley continues. "Maybe it's the diaper."

TJ goes to check it and it's kind of soggy. Ashley pushes him out of the way and says she'll change it.

"Guess that's the only penis you'll ever be seeing," TJ snickers.

Ashley rolls her eyes and continues with the changing. After finishing, Jordan starts crying and Ashley feeds him the bottle.

"You're good with babies," TJ notices. "Do you have kids of your own and this is why you know so much?"

"No TJ, I'm not a hoochie," Ashley responds. "It's just woman's intuition. That, and I have siblings too"

"Sorry I asked such a stupid question…I've never seen any siblings of yours here…"

You act as if you've been here before. And at any rate, they are all over the place studying and living their lives, not that it's any of your business."

_"__Way__to__make__me__feel__stupid__…"_

"You all done there buddy? That's a good boy. Now, say something for Ashley."

"Um, excuse me, but he's just a baby, he can't talk yet. I bet you he can walk though."

"Is that so? I bet you five bucks he talks before he walks."

"Fine you're on."

On the way home, TJ stops at a bridge and thinks about his afternoon with Ashley.

"Why does she have to question everything I say or do? It's like we're completely different people," he says to himself. "Maybe, just maybe, we're not supposed to be together anymore."

The next morning, Saturday, Prometheus gets up and goes to wake up TJ, when he realizes TJ's already gone with his bed made and everything. Out in the city, TJ and Ashley are with Jordan buying baby supplies. Chris sees them and hides behind a corner.

_"__What__'__s__Ashley__doing__with__that__baby__stroller?__"_ he wonders. _"__Wait__a__minute,__there__'__s__TJ.__Is__she__his__baby__'__s__mama?__"_

Tyrone and Damon then show up, and start making fun of TJ.

"So, when did Ashley have your child?" Damon asks.

"They make such the cute couple," Tyrone chimes in.

"Oh I'll show you a couple," TJ starts, "a couple of black eyes!"

"TJ," Tyrese shouts, coming up the sidewalk. "TJ, Styve's going to do a fire reading, come on," he whispers to him.

At the shrine, the guys all gather around Styve while he does his chant.

"Earth, stars, fire, light; show us this evil, show us its plight!"

A figure of the Cardian from the other day appears.

"It's one of the Cardians," Styve says. "Named after the Tarot card sun goddess. It is associated with happiness in love and marriage. But when turned upside down, it means trouble in marriages, or the ending of engagement."

"I wonder which applies to you and Ashley," Tyrone says.

"We aren't even close to that far in our relationship!" TJ responds.

"So then, you guys will be 'just friends' forever?" Damon asks.

"I don't want to stay just friends man…I'm headed back over there now to check on Jordan."

TJ leaves, and Styve informs the guys that now that he has the aura of the card, he'll be able to track when it attacks next.

Back at Ashley's, Chris has found out about Jordan and has invited himself over.

"It's really nice of you to come over here," Ashley says from the kitchen.

"Well I love babies, and babies just love me," Chris replies.

He then sees Jordan playing with tissues and throwing them everywhere.

"Hey stop that," Chris hisses going over to him. "Stop messing up Ashley's nice mansion, it's more expensive than you are."

He picks up the baby and it starts to cry.

"And shut that noise up before we have trouble," Chris continues.

_"__Hey__mister,__that__'__s__no__way__to__talk__to__a__baby,__" _Jordan thinks.

He continues to cry and Ashley tells Chris to change the diaper. As soon as the diaper comes off, Jordan pisses all over Chris. Angered by this, Chris decides to leave. As he's walking out, TJ is walking in.

"I see you have someone else to help you out now," TJ says quietly.

"It's not what you think," Ashley starts.

"Save it Ashley! You know, I try so hard with you, and all you do is criticize me and everything I do. Well you can do whatever you want; I'm through with words."

TJ then turns to leave when Ashley screams. He turns around to see Jordan walking towards the box of tissues.

"Look at that, he's walking," TJ exclaims.

He and Ashley start rejoicing, and TJ reminds Ashley she owes him money. Tyrese then walks in and TJ explains that Jordan walked.

"I hate to cut this short, but we've got a monster alert," he whispers into his ear.

At a local park known for being baby friendly, the Cardian arrives and starts to taunt the babies.

"Hold it right there! Stealing life energy from these little guys is unforgivable!" Dark Blade yells.

"You don't belong here in this world!" Dark Knight adds.

"Dark Crescent Beam!"

"What were you aiming for?" the monster asks, dodging the attack as Dark Warrior arrives.

She then creates bubbles and traps the babies in them.

"We can't attack as long as she has those kids in her way," Dark Knight points out.

The monster takes advantage of this and attacks the Brothers.

"The guys are in trouble," Tyrese says, running up with TJ.

"Come on, Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

The two transform and then the dagger strikes.

"How dare you attack this nice park full of innocent young children. I, Silent Warrior will not tolerate such things."

"And I, Dark Sabre, will stop you no matter what. Dark Mist Paralyze!"

The enemy blocks the attack, then shoots strings from her hands and wraps up the brothers.

"With these threads I will drain your energies as well as these babies' energy!" she taunts.

"I can't move," Dark Blade complains. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Arrow of Light!"

White Manta appears and pierces the strings with an arrow.

"What's going on?" the Cardian wonders.

"I'm not going to let you take these babies," White Manta says. "Saturdays are supposed to be quiet days for us to spend quality time with our families. I will not allow a monster to interrupt those plans. Babies are adorable; nothing is better than a baby's smile when we kiss their tender cheeks. Brother Soldiers, you can overcome this obstacle."

She's right," Dark Sabre says. "We can overcome this…I can overcome this. Trying to use babies as a shield is pretty low, even for you guys. Now you've gone and pissed me off! Dark Mist, Suffocate!"

Dark Sabre does his regular routine, but this time his mist instantly freezes the enemy, paralyzing it and cutting off its life supply.

"What's happening?" Amederasu asks. "I can't move; what have you done to me?"

"Whoa, Dark Sabre where did that come from?" Silent Warrior asks. "I know that wasn't your regular mist."

"I just couldn't stand the thought of those babies getting hurt," he replies.

"Right, this baby snatcher's going down. Woman, you're getting dusted. Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might! Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Silent Warrior destroys the paralyzed bad guy, and the babies get released from their bubble prisons.

"Good job soldiers," White Manta comments. "When you take care of a baby for the first time, you learn to appreciate a mother's love. Now, I think you better tend to these kids, some diapers might need to be changed."

"Hey, isn't that the woman's job?" Silent Warrior asks as she leaves.

The next day, TJ and Ashley bring Jordan back to the hospital to meet up with his mother.

"Thank you both so much for taking care of him," the mother thanks.

"He's welcome to come over anytime," Ashley says. "Bye little guy, don't forget us."

Jordan and his mom start to go to the car, when Jordan turns around in his baby stroller.

"Bye Ash Ash, bye Tiny," he says.

They then leave and TJ and Ashley look at each other.

"We taught him to walk and to talk," they both yell hugging each other.


	8. Styve's Many Talents

"In everyone's soul, there's a song that wants to be sung that supports us emotionally when we're having a hard time. Anyone who tramples on that unique song will be punished on behalf of Avalon!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 54

Damon and Tyrone are at the Masaki shrine in dojo outfits selling charms.

"The Masaki Shrine's amulets are the perfect cure for broken hearts," Damon is advertising to a group of ladies. "No matter how many times my heart was crushed, I found a new girl every time."

"If you have our amulets, you won't need to worry about breaking up," Grandma says coldly.

"It's amazing how many girls come to buy these charms, and they all complain about having broken hearts."

"Well for all the girls with broken hearts, I'm here to take care of their _special_ needs," Tyrone states as he hands out some amulets along with his phone number.

"There will be none of that here," Grandma says, appearing behind them. "You guys do bring good business though."

"Being a monk in training isn't an easy job."

"Well thank you both for all the hard work."

"What are you guys doing here?" TJ asks, coming up the stairs.

"Styve's grandma asked us to help out around the place since Styve's at school practicing for the festival," Damon replies.

"Stevyn is the head of the culture festival," Grandma says. "Why don't you work here too, TJ? I could always use another person giving lessons or selling charms."

"That's ok Mrs. Carmona," TJ replies. "The outfits are hot, but I couldn't memorize sutras or anything like that."

"This is a shrine, we don't chant any sutras!"

At school, Styve is ordering people around, making sure that things get done on time for the festival.

"What's with you people; can't you get things done right?" Styve yells. "What's this equipment doing here? Hurry up and move it somewhere else! _Ai__Dios__miyo!_"

"Wow that Styve is so cool," one girl comments.

"Yeah, so in control; he's so perfect," another one adds. "Without him, the culture fair could never be a success.

"You two, why don't you get moving, instead of moving your mouths!" Styve barks.

Self Promotion; Styve's Many Talents

"I swear, _gatos_ would be more helpful than these people," Styve mumbles.

"Hey man, I got two cats for you," TJ squeals, flinging Prometheus and Athena around by the paws as he and the other guys come up to the front of the auditorium.

"What are you going on about?" Styve bellows.

"You said a gatos would be more useful, right? And that's Spanish for cat, so I brought you two cat-like creatures."

"Is that the only reason you're here?"

"Nah man," TJ answers, flinging the cats in the air. "Damon thought you might be hungry, so he packed a snack."

"Oh word, thanks guys."

"Hey, can we watch a little bit?" TJ asks, sitting down before Styve can answer.

"Sure, I'm having rehearsal right now."

Styve goes out on the stage and begins singing a song, when he gets mad at the lighting.

"What's going on people?" he yells. "I asked for cabaret lighting!"

"What's cabaret?" someone asks from the sound booth.

"Forget it; I'll be up to do it myself."

"That song was good," TJ comments. "Who is it?"

"Thanks, I wrote it myself," Styve boasts. "I also wrote the program, the script for the short skit, the modeling portion, and hired the models."

"Aren't we full of ourselves?" Prometheus comments to Athena.

"Is it bad that I did all the work myself?"

"It just seems like you're using this festival to promote your song," Tyrese says.

"Of course I am! If not for promoting, why else would I be chairman of the festival board? I need to be getting something out of it. As a senior, I need to do everything I can to get discovered by scouts."

"Well, it's nice to see he's still the same old Stevyn," Athena laughs.

"There's a festival to be held at this school," Carissa mentions to Chris up in a tree. "This'll be a perfect opportunity for us to steal some good energy."

"On the day of the festival, this place will be filled with youthful energy," Chris licks his lips.

"We can't miss this opportunity."

"The Phantom Forest will be overjoyed.

"We'll all be in the audience watching you tomorrow night," Tyrese says at Styve's house that night.

"Yeah, we'll take the night off from being apprentices," Damon says. "Nicole is going to watch things here so Grandma can come too."

"It's cool how you wrote all the songs," Tyrone comments. "I'm sure Reese is worried over there."

"Wasn't it hard?" Tyrese asks, ignoring Tyrone's comment.

"Not at all," Styve responds. "For someone with my talent, it's very easy to do."

Styve then thinks back to the countless nights he stayed up writing lyrics, composing music, and finding the right beats for the songs.

"But you're a soldier," Athena speaks up. "Is it ok for you to be spending so much time on something like this?"

"It's ok once in a while," Prometheus answers.

The next day, the festival has begun, and Grandma is overly excited that there are so many fine young men without dates.

"Excuse me young brothas," she says, walking up to two of Styve's classmates. "You both are so fine; I would love for you to work at my shrine."

"We're sorry ma'am, but we're not allowed to work part time jobs."

They walk off, and Grandma says that even she can't compete with men like them.

"Where's all the soul food?" TJ complains with the others in another part of the festival.

Prometheus and Athena are also there in their demi god forms, but with normal clothes.

"What kind of culture festival doesn't have soul food?" TJ continues to whine.

"Calm down," Prometheus says.

"Funny how you and Athena never change into your human forms to fight, but for these types of events you guys can. Where did Reese get off to?"

"He's watching some type of research presentation," Damon answers.

They then find some events to get into, including a cooking contest for Damon, a football toss for Tyrone, and a sprint race for TJ.

"We'll be able to steal so much energy," Chris says.

"This will be simply divine," Carissa adds. "It's overflowing!"

"Hold it right there you two," a voice says.

"Gasp, Chris…" Carissa starts to whine.

"Who are you guys?" Chris asks some girls.

Instead of answering, the girls begin to take measurements of the two.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Carissa finally asks.

"Oh, how rude of us," a girl replies while in Chris' crotch. "We've been looking for models and you two seem like the perfect pair. You two are going to be in our fashion show tonight. We're modeling aliens."

The two look at each other and wonder if these girls know their secret.

"I didn't think they'd figure us out so soon," Carissa whispers to Chris.

"She might not be an ordinary girl," Chris responds.

"Attention everyone: the king of our school, Stevyn Carmona, is about to begin his concert which will conclude the festival," the P.A. announces that evening.

"I didn't realize Styve was so popular," Damon comments.

"Everyone depended on him to get this show up and running," Tyrese tells him.

"Stevyn must be pretty responsible to have a title like that," Athena comments.

"I agree," Prometheus says. "I wish someone would learn a thing or two from him."

"I'll knock you upside the head," TJ says, smacking Prometheus upside the head.

"Don't threaten to do it after you've already done it!"

"Come on, let's go before there's no more seats," Tyrone suggests.

"Ok, are you guys ready?" the girl from earlier is asking Chris and Carissa.

"What is this stuff?" Carissa asks, judging the outfit they put her in.

"Our theme is aliens from outer space. You guys are the opening act for King Carmona."

TJ's group is sitting near the front row when the show begins.

"Hey, isn't that Chris and his sister Carissa?" Damon asks.

"It sure looks like them," Tyrese replies. "They go to our school, in case you were wondering, Ty."

"You can just feel the energy emanating from this place," Chris smiles.

"There's no other place with such an abundance of energy!" Carissa laughs.

The show ends, and Styve walks up to the stage in a red and black suit, getting ready to perform his numbers.

"I'm so happy for him I'm getting stage fright," TJ comments.

"That's impossible, you're not even on stage," Tyrese corrects.

Up on the roof, Rockna and Mondo appear.

"Ok Mondo, pick the Cardian and I'll set it loose on this crowd," Rockna says.

He picks Siren, a squid type card. Inside, Styve feels the dark presence of the Cardian. It then appears inside the auditorium, and starts sprinkling dust on everyone.

"What's going on here?" Styve yells.

"Everyone sleep," Siren says.

"Don't let that gold dust touch you," Prometheus yells.

The guys all get under the chairs, while everyone else gets hit by the sparkles.

"Let's make our exit by the Phantom Forest, shall we?" Mondo says, taking Rockna's hand and teleporting out.

"You're ruining my show," Styve yells at the monster.

It just looks at him, and then swings its hair at him, wrapping him in a long pony tail.

"Avalon, Dark Crystal, Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

"Dark Power!"

The guys transform while Styve's energy is getting depleted by the monster.

"Dark Mist Paralyze!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

The combined attack frees Styve from the enemy's grasp, and he falls to the floor.

"Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior calls his sword and prepares to attack. Before he can, the monster wraps its hair around Dark Sabre and Dark Knight.

"Styve, are you alright?" Dark Warrior asks, running to him with Silent Warrior.

The Cardian captures them too and begins to suck their energy. Styve struggles to get up and garbs his transformation necklace.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Athena asks.

"Dark Fire Power! I am Dark Blade! How dare you zap my friends, squid face. You're going to pay. Ruining my concert and stealing my devoted fans' energy; in the name of the dark fires, I will incinerate you. Dark Fires Engulf!"

His fire attack frees the others, but has no effect on the monster itself. It then shoots water out of its mouth, and Dark Blade barely dodges it.

"My dark fire didn't work; what's going on here?" Dark Blade wonders.

"You have to finish it," Silent Warrior says. "We don't have the strength to."

Siren begins to launch at Dark Blade when a flash of light stops her.

"In the vast corner of the universe, there is a planet which plays a lovely melody. That planet is the planet earth, and that melody is that of a young man trying to make his dreams come true. As the White Manta, I won't let anyone disturb this harmony. Let music, and romance live on forever."

The monster jumps at her, and she uses an Arrow of Light against her. The monster dodges it and hits Styve's music, destroying all the papers he had worked hard on.

_"__I__worked__so__hard__on__that__music,__" _he thinks. _"__Endless__nights,__countless__days__…__and__now__this__monster__has__gone__and__destroyed__what__I__worked__for.__I__must__do__something.__"_

Siren gets up from its fall, and spots Dark Blade.

"You'll pay for destroying my hard work you slimy old toad!" he yells. "Demon Rightus!"

Dark Blade holds out his hand above his head, and an enchanted circle appears around his feet. A circle of fire then appears above his hand, and begins to spread down his body. As it does so, his appearance changes from human, to demonic. When the fire reaches the circle on the ground, an explosion occurs. When that fades, a very tall, bull looking demon with horns, a nose ring, cow tail, and dressed in gold and silver armor is in its place. Through his anger and frustration, Dark Blade summons forth his enchanted circle and transforms into his alter-ego, Tauro Demos.

"I call upon the power of the flame. Help me to take down Master Carmona's nightmare. Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Akuryo Taisan!"

Using his own version of the fire chant, Tauro Demos creates a rift in the air, outlined by some sort of visible demonic writing.

"_Ye__lord,__mask__of__blood__and__flesh;__all__creation;__flutter__of__wings;__ye__who__bears__the__name__of__man.__Inferno__and__pandemonium,__the__sea__barrier__surges:__march__on__to__the__south!__Way__of__destruction__number__34:__Shot__of__Red__Fire:__Shakkahou!_Dark Fiery Dragon Torch!"

Calling a power deep within him, Tauro Demos shoots a massive fire ball at the rift, and when the two merge a fire dragon is formed. The dragon then engulfs the Cardian, sizzling it to a crisp. The others then get their energy back.

"Tauro Demos has awakened the sleeping power of Dark Blade!" Athena exclaims.

"Excellent job, Brother Soldiers," White Manta says. "Let us not forget to keep the light of the world shining bright."

After the battle, the festival continues, and Styve performs his songs. Afterwards, the guys are all settled around a fire outside.

"You were awesome out there tonight, on stage and on the battle field," TJ says to Styve.

"Thanks," he replies.

"I never knew you worked so hard outside of school. It's really amazing."

"Yeah, I am somewhat of a hard worker. You know, it wouldn't hurt you to try it either."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a lazy, donut eating, girl following, want to be player, school slacking, idiot sometimes."

"You know what: I take back everything I just said about you."

"Fine, Tiny Tim.

"Ugh, you are the devil you pyro!"


	9. Damon's Shocking Discovery

"Love is sweet, like honey buns, but it's also sour, like lemon heads. It can also be painful, like spicy food that's so spicy all you taste is burning. Damon would know exactly what I'm talking about, but he shouldn't mix all those foods together at the same time!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 55

Tyrese and Damon are waiting in a park for TJ to show up for school. The two are talking about White Manta. Not too far away, Melvin is also waiting.

"She kind of reminds me of my old girlfriend," Damon says. "Always showing up at the right moments, but not really helping out the situation."

"Morning Melvin," Marcy says, catching up with him as he walks towards the school.

"Oh, hey Marcy," he replies.

"Take this; it's another special lunch for you."

"It's not more fried shrimps is it?"

"There's stuffed peppers, Portobello mushrooms, and of course fried shrimp."

Melvin sighs as Marcy drags him off.

"A lot of guys have been making lunch for their girlfriends lately," Tyrese comments. "Except in that situation…"

"It's been a while since I've made lunch for anyone," Damon says, looking at his big lunch sack.

The bell rings and TJ still hasn't shown up.

"I wonder what happened to him," Tyrese ponders.

"I'm not surprised he didn't show up," Damon says. "Honestly, I love him like a brother, but you know damn straight he's not getting up early. He should have though; we were supposed to discuss White Manta and who she could really be."

At TJ's house, he is just waking up and running out, crying about being late for school. He forgets his lunch, so Prometheus starts to run after him when he trips and smashes into the lunch box.

Who is White Manta? Damon's Shocking Discovery

TJ shows up at school, and Mr. Karr yells at him for not only being late, but then falling asleep during a lecture. He shakes his head and tells him to just go eat at the second break. TJ then notices he doesn't have his lunch. A couple walks by with a girl drooling over her lunch, and TJ gets jealous.

"If I had known I was going to be this late, I would have just gone ahead and had breakfast," he whines.

The same couple passes Mr. Karr, and he tells himself he's jealous that he doesn't have anyone to make lunch for him. At the break, TJ walks around looking for people who have a lot of food. He spots Melvin and Marcy arguing about shrimp.

"I could go for some shrimp…" he pouts. "But I'd be really pathetic if I interrupted them now. I know, Damon always has a huge lunch, I'll go bother him for some."

TJ runs off to find him, just as Damon and Tyrese show up.

"He's not out here either," Damon points out.

"I wanted to discuss this morning's topic with him," Tyrese says.

In the music room, Carissa is playing her flute, and a lot of guys are around her with bags of food for her to eat. Tyrese and Damon show up expecting to find TJ.

"That's weird, he's not here either," Damon notes. "That's nice music she's playing though."

"Does she look like an ex girlfriend too?" Tyrese chuckles.

"No, but they both like music."

"You know Damon, now that I think about it, White Manta started showing up at the same time Carissa transferred to our school."

Carissa stops playing and the guys try giving her their lunches. She declines, saying she doesn't eat at school, and walks away. The crowd of guys follows behind her. As she walks by Damon, he looks at her and gets a feeling, like they're connecting or something. Damon then imagines making lunch for her, and she eating it.

"Earth to Damon, what are you doing?" Tyrese asks, snapping him back to reality.

"I haven't been this excited in a long time! I think I'm going to find out if she's White Manta or not," Damon responds, leaving.

Carissa is walking all over the school, and the guys are all following her around. Annoyed, she finally turns one corner, and then jumps up to the roof of the building. The guys keep on walking straight, not noticing her.

"Where is she?" Damon asks, turning the corner. "Hey, how did she get up there? She must be White Manta, and now she's all mine to talk to."

Damon runs into the building to get up to the roof where she is. Up on the roof, Carissa is playing her flute again.

"Why do all these guys want to make lunch for me?" she asks herself.

"It's because you're fine and we all like you," Damon replies, opening the roof door.

In the computer lab, Tyrese is running a probability scan on the chances of Carissa being White Manta. At the same time, he's eating very noisily and typing at unheard of rates.

"That's no surprise, the computer shows her chances of being White Manta at .2%," he says.

"Finally I found someone," TJ says appearing in the door.

"TJ, don't scare me like that…wait, why do you look so tired?"

"I'm hungry. I forgot my lunch and I'm dying of hunger. Please tell me you have some food."

"Nope sorry," Tyrese replies, putting his last sandwich into his mouth.

"Rese, you didn't even save me a crumb? What kind of friend are you? We're supposed to be family…"

TJ continues to cry and Tyrese tells him they'll stop at the corner store on the way home after school.

Back on the roof, Damon is trying to give Carissa some of his food.

"What's this thing?" she asks looking at a squid shaped food with a smiley face.

"This is a bento box," Damon replies. "It's usually filled with all sorts of goodies. It's a Japanese thing. They're really good."

"I don't know if I can eat anything that's smiling at me."

Damon laughs and tells her to eat it.

"Hey I was wondering," he starts, "do you ever go around in a white India peoples' clothing?"

Carissa doesn't answer because she's chewing the squid. After a few seconds she asks for more, laughing.

"You should try my shrimp tempura," Damon says, shoving the box into her face.

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Chris says to himself, watching them from the doorway and burning with jealousy.

"I used to bring nice lunches like this on nice days like this for her…" Damon says, looking up at the few white clouds in the sky. "She used to tell me how good it was, but then she left me."

"This stuff isn't that bad," Carissa continues, eating more of the food. "I don't understand though; why do guys do this for girls?"

"Guys will do anything to please a girl they like," Damon explains. "Sometimes we even do things we're not good at, just to make the girl happy."

"What's that you're eating?" Chris asks, coming through the door onto the roof. "You know, you shouldn't put all that _junk_ into your system, it can mess you up real good."

"It's not junk," Damon yells standing up. "Don't criticize my food padre; you don't even know anything about it."

"Well all I know is that sometimes food can make you choke!"

"They usually choke because of the company they keep around, _Senor__Mercado!_"

As the two argue, Carissa is crying from eating a spicy sausage, but the two boys don't even notice.

"Mr. Davis, you were late for school, fell asleep during homeroom, then again this afternoon you've fallen asleep again," Mr. Karr is saying to TJ in the hall.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Karr," TJ replies.

"At this point it's fine, just go on home. I'm too tired myself to stay to give you detention."

As TJ is leaving the school grounds, Tyrese meets up with him.

"What's wrong with you now?" Tyrese asks. "You're walking slow like you've got a cramp or something."

"I'm so hungry," TJ responds. "I also fell asleep in all my afternoon classes. I need food so bad!"

Prometheus then walks up with TJ's lunch.

"I'm so hungry I'm seeing things," he says looking at his cat.

"I'm not an illusion you dimwit, I brought you your food," Prometheus says. "You left it at home and I've been struggling all day to bring it to you."

On the street, Chris and Carissa are arguing about what happened on the roof on their way home.

"Why were you eating that guy's food?" Chris argues. "Human food is bad for you."

"Come on Chris, I was just trying it out," she explains.

"I don't even want to hear it. You've defiled our world where our beautiful love is nurtured by the Phantom Forest's energy."

The two then walk into Damon at the front gate.

"Hi Carissa, I was wondering if I could walk you home so we could talk some more," he says.

"Go ahead, do what you want," Chris answers, walking off.

"He's such a handful," Carissa sighs.

The two walk to a park and sit down.

"You two have an interesting relationship," Damon starts. "I think your brother hates me though."

"I'm sure he doesn't," Carissa replies. "But since you wanted to talk, I have a question for you."

"Sure, ask me anything."

"What's this relationship between food and liking someone, I don't get it."

Damon starts laughing, and then she starts laughing too.

"Laughing in the park with him, what the hell?" Chris mumbles from some bushes. "This is pissing me off so much!"

Back near the school, TJ is pigging out on his lunch while Tyrese and Prometheus stare in awe.

"How does someone eat so much?" Tyrese wonders.

"It's a gift," TJ responds between gulps.

"You know, while we're sitting here, Damon is out with Carissa trying to see if she's White Manta."

"That's ridiculous, White Manta is not Carissa. But, what does Damon think he's doing sitting with her, especially after she said she liked me?"

TJ finishes his lunch, and then runs down the street.

"What the heck; he told me she was a little annoying," Prometheus sighs. "At least we know how he keeps the weight off."

Back at the park, Damon and Carissa are still talking about food.

"So love and food are just something you give?" she asks. "Isn't that like a relationship based on material possession? Love is something easily to be stolen."

"No, it's not like that at all," Damon protests. "Love is mysterious and comes in many forms."

"Love is something you should take! All this giving doesn't make any sense to me."

"That's kind of sad then, if you think of it as something you should take…"

"How about the both of you shut up," Mondo says appearing. "Kitchen's closed: the party's over, right now!"

"Who are you?" Damon asks.

He then blasts Damon back with his powers. Damon drops his lunch and Mondo steps on it.

"You've baked your last cookie chump; this is the end of the line! See your little cute lunch bag? That's what you're going to feel like once I'm done with you!"

"You want to make a bet on that? Come on, I dare you!" Damon retorts.

"Wait a minute, stop," Carissa yells.

Mondo blasts both of them, and TJ and Tyrese show up behind a tree.

"Quickly, both of you transform, and then Rese you help Damon while TJ fights."

"Avalon, Dark Crystal, Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"I can't believe you ruined my good food," Damon yells at Mondo. "What's your problem anyways, you trash bitch sleaze?"

"Big mistake calling me sleaze! You've baked your last cookie chump. Believe it buster, 'cuz there won't be anymore lunches being made by you," Mondo yells back.

"Stop right there everyone! I'm an agent of justice sent to stop your evil ways. I'm Silent Warrior, and I'm about to show you how I don't like food being wasted."

"I hope he's not too porked out to pull this off," Prometheus says from the background.

"Go preach somewhere else, loud-mouthed twerp! This fight doesn't concern you!" Mondo retorts.

"I'm not a twerp, but you know what you are? You're finished, in the name of Avalon!"

Suddenly, a force field is thrown around Silent Warrior, Damon, and Dark Sabre. Rockna then shows up.

"This isn't the way to go about things," she says, grabbing Mondo's chest. "Come on now, pick a Cardian to deal with them and we'll make our exit."

Mondo picks the Cardian Mop Head, and Rockna removes the force field.

"Get him out of here Dark Sabre," Silent Warrior says. "I'll take care of these three. Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

"Are you ok Damon?" Dark Sabre asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, but that bitch is going to pay for ruining my lunch. Dark Lightning Power!"

"Prepare to sing your swan song, Silent Warrior," Mondo taunts. "Mop head, take care of him."

"Take care of this. Dark Lightning Bolt, Strike!"

Dark Knight shows up and stops Mop Head from attacking.

"You think that's going to stop our Cardian?" Rockna asks. "Mop Head, show them what you're made of."

Mop Head then shampoos her hair, and then pulls out rope from it. She throws this at the Brothers, and ties up Silent Warrior and Dark Sabre. She then throws them onto a nearby fountain where they float on top of it.

"Ha-ha, this is just too perfect," Rockna cackles.

Dark Knight gets ready to do his attack again, but Mop Head ties his arms together.

"I can't move my arms!" he cries out.

"Mop head, finish these fools off," Mondo commands.

"I don't think so. Arrows of Light!"

White Manta's light arrows pierce the ropes that bind Dark Knight.

"The moonlight still shines on those who wander after losing their love. Love that you give at the risk of your life is true love. It is something that is filled with courage and shines brilliantly. Dark Knight, I know you made that food for your friend, and if it's one thing I don't like, it's seeing food being wasted. Find the strength within yourself to take out this mop head."

"You're right," Dark Knight says. "I will lay my life down for my true friends. In the name of the elements I call upon the forces of courage and nature to banish this mop head. Dark Supreme Lightning Bird!"

Like the regular attack, Dark Knight's thunder cloud appears, but when he shoots the lightning off his rod, it forms into a bird. The bird then flies into Mop Head, electrocuting her.

"I'll stop cape girl," Mondo says, going towards White Manta.

"Dark Special Beam Cannon!"

The attack almost hits Mondo, but Rockna grabs and teleports him out of the way.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade's attack frees Silent Warrior and Dark Sabre from their ropes.

"Thanks a lot you flamer," Silent Warrior complains.

"Nothing's ever good enough for you, is it?" Dark Blades asks.

"I love it when those wings appear, DW!"

The Cardian begins to attack again when Dark Warrior notices.

"We can talk about that later!" he yells.

"Silent Warrior, do it!" Dark Knight calls out.

"Right! Lyger Xero: Sword of Destruction!"

"Good job soldiers, I'm out of here," White Manta says.

"Wait," Dark Knight calls out. "Can't you tell us who you are?"

"All in due time will you know."

White Manta leaves, and Dark Knight stares after her in awe.

"She knows all about love and passion," he finally says. "She is not Carissa."

"Of course not!" Silent Warrior exclaims.

"She is like my old girlfriend after all. Next time I'll bring her my lunch made just for her!"

Back at the complex, Rockna and Mondo are sitting at their dinner table.

"All this is for me?" Rockna asks.

"Yep, all this delicious earth food, just for you," Mondo replies.

"You try some first, I don't want to get sick."

"No way, you try it!"


	10. Chris' Devotion to be a Prince

"The spotlight is on both of us. I've got the princess in my arms, dancing gracefully. A hero always gets the girl…wait, Chris is the hero? And now a Cardian is on a rampage too? In the name of the fallen kingdom of Avalon, I'll stop anyone who ruins our production!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 56

Prometheus walks into TJ's room to see him sitting at his desk.

"TJ, are you actually studying your French?" he asks, jumping up on the desk.

TJ doesn't respond, and Prometheus then notices the boy is asleep.

"What a lazy boy," Prometheus says. "Falling asleep at his desk; he could have at least made it to his bed."

He the notices that it actually is his French book.

"Well, I guess it's ok that he fell asleep working on school work," he continues. "I wonder what he's dreaming about. I know one day, I'd like to have my dream come true of finding that special lady who I can become nice and intimate with, eventually having her have my babies!"

As he is fantasizing, he is waltzing on his hind legs. Not paying attention, he steps on a pen, causing him to slip and hit TJ's arm that his head is resting on, making TJ slam his head on his desk.

"Promeeth what gives?" TJ asks. "I was having the best dream…there was this all you can eat buffet and I was the only person there."

"An all you can eat buffet? What happened to a young man's dream of romance?"

"You sound like you're from the 12th century Prometheus."

To Steal a Kiss; Chris' Devotion to be a Prince

Chris is sitting in his room reading a fairy tale book. Carissa walks in and is not pleased.

"We don't need to actually study for school you know," she says. "If you have that much time, you should be out trying to figure ways to get more energy."

"I'm just reading up on human literature," he replies. "Maybe it will explain why these people act so weird."

Chris ignores her ranting, thinking about stealing a kiss from Ashley, his "snow white."

The next day, TJ is late getting to Styve's place, and he yells at him when he walks in.

"I'm sorry, but I had things to do," TJ says.

"Well you're making us run behind schedule," Styve says. "Anyways, this is about Ashley."

"What about her, is she hurt?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Tyrese says. "She's putting on a play and needs actors. The people she had got into fights and arguments because of the roles, so the other day she came by here and put a wish on the tree."

"It asked for the play to go well even though she has no one to work for her," Styve continues.

The guys all go to Ashley's mansion, and tell her they'll be the actors for her.

"That's great guys," she says. "The play I'm putting on is Snow White."

"Well, since it was my temple you came to, it's only fair that I be the prince," Styve boasts.

"I think the most handsome one should be the prince, and that's obviously me," TJ says.

"Since I have the largest…I should be the prince," Damon butts in.

TJ and Styve get mad at Damon as he does pelvic thrusts to taunt them.

"Who says you're the biggest brotha?" they both yell.

"You want to compare?" Damon smiles. "I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I was truly blessed."

"I think the elegant and mature Tyrone should be the prince," Tyrone says.

"I'm so busy with school and extra credit activities, I should be the prince because he doesn't have to do much," Tyrese says.

Everyone gets mad at him.

"You know, there are other roles in this play," Ashley sighs. "There's the princess, and the dwarves…"

"I think it's obvious that you're the princess," Styve comments.

The guys then start to argue about the prince again.

"Like I said, it was my temple, so I should be the prince," Styve repeats.

"Considering our figures, it should be me," Damon says, thrusting himself into Styve.

"Elegance is the key!" Tyrone protests.

"But I have studying to do, it should be me," Tyrese argues.

"I'm the real prince here; it should be factual and not fictional!" TJ yells.

"I'm a real prince too!" Tyrone argues.

The guys continue arguing about this, when Melvin and Marcy show up.

"You guys shouldn't argue so much about this," Marcy says.

Everyone starts yelling at her, and then Melvin yells at them for yelling at her.

"This is how the first group broke up," Ashley complains.

"I have an idea for deciding who gets to play the prince," Chris says, walking up. "We should all draw paper straws, and I just happen to have some on me."

"Who walks around with colored paper straws all the time?" Damon asks.

"The white one will represent the prince, the red the witch, and the other blue ones will represent the dwarves."

TJ decides to draw first, and ends up with the red straw.

"That's not even right," TJ complains. "The witch was a girl in the movie."

"We'll improvise," Ashley says. "Please guys, continue."

The rest of the group draws the straws, and they're all blue.

"Well, with process of elimination, I guess that means I have the white one, making me the prince," Chris says, revealing a white straw.

Everyone complains while TJ continues to cry. They start to walk inside the house, (they're in the courtyard) and Chris is the last one in. Damon notices a blue tipped paper fall from Chris' hand.

"Carissa, come do the play with us," Chris whines back at his place that evening. "We need one more person."

"No thank you," Carissa replies. "I'll only play if I can be the princess, and since that hussy is, I'm not."

Chris gets mad and storms out of the room.

"He's being so stubborn," Carissa says to her stack of cards. "Cardian Clown, go to that play next week and steal all the energy you can."

At practice the next day, Chris tells everyone that they need to work on the scene where Snow White is awakened by the prince.

"It's the most essential part of the play," he explains.

"We can work on it later," Styve rolls his eyes.

"No, Chris is right," Ashley steps in. "We should work on that part."

"I don't want him kissing her," TJ whispers to Tyrone.

Ashley lies down, and Chris gets over her, saying his lines. As he gets closer, he suddenly, "drops" and tries to fall on her lips. Ashley sees this and moves out of the way.

"You have to maintain your balance," Ashley says to him. "You don't want to fall on me, people would think this is Snow White rated R."

"You're right," Chris says. "We should practice it again."

"Oh come on," Styve complains.

"We don't have time for this, we have parts too," Damon adds.

"That _tratando de ser_ is so selfish; can't trust _them_ people."

"If my Spanish is correct, aren't you a light skinned Hispanic too, Camrona?" Tyrese laughs.

After what seems like all day, practice is over, and everyone is packing up.

"Ashley, let's walk home together," Chris says. "Since we're playing lovers on stage, we should get to know each other better."

TJ hears this and becomes outraged.

"If this continues, the play will fail," Styve says after they leave.

"Chris shouldn't be playing the prince anyways," Damon comments.

"Yeah, he played by unfair rules," Tyrone adds.

"What do you mean?" TJ asks. "I don't understand Ty, what are you talking about?"

Everyone looks at each other, and TJ gets mad and starts yelling and cussing a lot about being left out of the group.

"There never was a white straw," Damon finally answers. "They were all blue with one red for the witch. When all the straws were picked, Chris ripped his to make it look like it was the white one."

"The only reason we didn't say anything is because we knew you would be mad if one of us was the prince," Tyrone continues. "After all, she is your princess."

"We also thought it would be a good idea because Chris seems to be a loner at school," Tyrese adds.

"He wanted to be the prince so bad, he cheated. That passion is impressive," Styve adds.

"You guys…that's the real meaning of friendship!" TJ says. "It's still not right, and I think we should go have a talk with him! Nobody is kissing my princess!"

Everyone agrees and heads in the direction Chris went. On the way, they pass by the Masaki shrine, and see Chris at one of the trees.

"Please let this play be a success," he prays. _"And that I get a kiss from Ashley."_

"He's so serious about this play," Tyrone says to everyone behind some bushes.

"He's selfish, but I guess we all are selfish in our own ways," Styve comments.

"I guess we'll let him be the prince," Tyrese finally says. "For everyone's sake, let's make this play a success."

The next day, Melvin arrives with the costumes, but they aren't right. Styve is a bear, Damon is a gorilla, Tyrese is a raccoon, and Tyrone is a rabbit, while Marcy's a fox and Melvin's an elephant.

"Where the hell did you get these costumes from?" Styve yells. "This isn't some children's show!"

"Yeah, this is Snow White and the Six Dwarves, not Snow White and the Happy Tree Friends!" Damon complains.

"Well everyone was complaining about this being like all the other productions, so I got us special costumes," Melvin pleads.

"They look so great on you guys," Chris applauds. "And TJ, your costume fits nicely."

TJ's witch costume has a big nose with a giant wart on it.

"Ok, let's get back to rehearsal!"

_"That should be me in that prince outfit…"_ TJ moans to himself.

At his house that night, Chris is practicing his role of kissing Ashley with his pillow.

"Oh princess, please accept my love on your lovely lips and wake from your eternal sleep," he's reciting.

"What are you doing?" Carissa asks, walking into his room.

"I'm practicing for the play tomorrow," Chris replies, jumping up.

_"I wouldn't mind being the princess for TJ."_ "I still think I should have been the princess. Good luck on your play tomorrow."

At TJ's house, he is also practicing his lines.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? What, I'm only second best? What hooker thinks she looks prettier than I?"

"Hey canned ham, guess what, I'm spending my precious time coming to the play tomorrow to see you," Prince says, coming into his room. "And you know what that means?"

"What does it mean Prince?" TJ asks.

"It means you better do a lot better because right now you suck balls."

TJ gets mad and yells, throwing his script at him.

The next day, everyone is nervous about performing.

"There are a lot of people out there in the audience," TJ says.

"Now I'm getting a little nervous!" Styve says excited.

A buzzer goes off, notifying the guys to get ready.

"The first act is about to begin," Ashley says. "Let's do our best!"

_"And I'll get my kiss in act two!"_ Chris smirks.

The curtains open, and Clown is on the stage.

"What's a clown doing on the stage?" Damon asks.

"Maybe there was a script change no one told us about," Tyrese answers.

Clown begins destroying the set and the audience is shocked.

"Wow, they're destroying the set in the very beginning of the show!" Prince smiles from the audience.

"Stop it you stupid Cardian," Chris yells. "Stop ruining my show!"

Clown throws a ball at Chris, knocking him over. Ashley goes to catch him and they both fall. Chris then realizes he's on top of Ashley and leans in for a kiss, when a ball hits him on the head and slams his face into the ground.

"It's a real monster!" Melvin yells. "How do these things always seem to happen to me?"

He turns around and starts to run, but trips over his trunk. He then flies into Marcy, who knocks over Styve, who trips up Damon, who pushes Tyrone, and bumps into Tyrese. They all start complaining about how they can't move because of the animal costumes.

"Damon you're too heavy!" Tyrone yells.

"Get off my foot Ty!" Styve yells.

"You get off me first," Damon defends.

"If everyone could please calm down…" Tyrese starts.

"I can't breathe!" Melvin cries.

Clown then begins talking to the audience. It pulls out a parasol, and begins to drain the energy from them.

"You ruined our play and I can't forgive you for that!" TJ yells, being the only one not caught up. "Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Clown continues to talk, when the dagger strikes in front of him.

"Hold it right there trash. How dare you come here to this play event and destroy everything these people have worked so hard for. I will not forgive such deeds that go on in the night time. For justice and all that's right, I am an agent that protects peace and the people. I am the handsome suited Brother Soldier, Silent Warrior, and in the name of the fallen kingdom of Avalon, I will punish you. Ring of Hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

"Wow, TJ's come out as Silent Warrior; this is going to be a better show than I thought!" Prince exclaims.

The clown throws a ball at Silent Warrior and traps him. He then starts bouncing him around.

"Oh great, this is just like that time I was a tennis ball," Silent Warrior cries.

"Who's going to help him out?" Prince wonders.

"Arrows of Light!"

White Manta appears, floating down on a crescent moon that was being used for the set.

"I don't know who you are, but all the boys know who I am. I am the White Manta, and I have arrived. Silent Warrior, you must overcome this Cardian. I know you can do it."

"Wow, what a fox," Prince continues. "But wait, does this mean it's a Silent Warrior show and not a Snow White show? TJ needs to make up his mind."

Clown prepares to attack again when the stage lights go out. The spotlights then go on, one by one, revealing a Brother Soldier giving a winded speech.

"I am Dark Blade, and I have the power of fire. The fires of passion and the power of prayer along with my fire dragon will defeat evil."

"Hold on pal, you want trouble, well my name is trouble; I am Dark Knight. I was born with the powers of thunder and lightning, and I know how to use them."

"You've met my friends Blade and Knight. Some people may call me a bookworm, but my most deadly weapon is my brain. Beware for I am, Dark Sabre with the powers of Ice."

"You may think I'm just another handsome face, but what you see is definitely not what you get. I was once Terrific T: D.W., dawning the legendary stunner shades, but I'm now Dark Warrior from the other world, revealing my handsome face!"

The audience starts applauding and Clown is not pleased.

"The embers are just the beginning of the flames that will burn you. Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, sai, zen! Evil Spirits Disperse!"

The sutra sticks to the clown and it can't move.

"I took some time away from studying to learn these lines. Give me back my study time! Dark Mist Suffocate!"

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

Clown is destroyed and the audience applauds.

"Way to go TJ, I mean Silent Warrior and the Brother Soldiers!" Prince yells, jumping up in his seat.

"Magnificent performance Brother Soldiers. Take a bow, you've earned it," White Manta says, taking her exit.

They guys turn around to see the audience going wild in appreciation.

"I can't believe you ruined my show," Mondo complains. "I practiced so hard for this and you sent a Cardian!"

"Quiet now Mondo, or did you forget our mission to collect energy?" Rockna asks.

"I just wanted to be prince charming," Mondo yells, throwing a pillow at the door as she leaves.

"And I just wanted to be a princess…"


	11. TJ's the Target

"Two innocent, handsome young men are stuck in this cold dark classroom after school for detention. After school hours are supposed to be for video games, checking out the females, and taking naps! No one should be forced to study till the late evening hours. By the way, why is there a Cardian here?"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 57

"Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

The Brothers have just finished fighting another Cardian that Rockna and Mondo have created.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you guys ruining everything," Mondo says, appearing with Rockna. "We'll be back."

The sun starts to rise and the guys rush off so they can get ready for school.

"In my entire school career, I've never been late once," Tyrese says, running with Damon and TJ.

"I'm always late; this is no big deal to me," TJ comments.

"Well I'm going to flash step me and Reese ahead since you're fine with being late," Damon says. "We'll see you later!"

After School Detention; TJ's the Target

The guys get to school as the bell rings, and TJ just makes it into the class. On the way through the door, he steps in a bucket, trips, falls into a closet, and knocks over some desks.

"It's nice to see you're so energetic today," Mr. Karr says. "I was just in the middle of taking roll. You won't be marked tardy this time."

TJ is shocked but pays no mind to the comments made by the teacher. During break, Mr. Karr gets a cell phone call.

"Hello, this is Lincoln," he answers. "Oh, Maria, I was just thinking about our date to…oh you have important business to attend and can't make it? I see, well, that's ok I guess, bye."

When classes resume, Mr. Karr is in a foul mood.

"I'm so hungry," TJ complains.

_"__I__need__energy,__"_ Chris complains to himself.

Mr. Karr walks in and slams his books on his desk.

"How long will you keep up this racket?" he yells. "Everyone, to their seats!"

During French class, Mr. Karr happens to be subbing for TJ's normal teacher. He's having the class translate a story from French to English. While the class is reading, TJ pulls out his lunch and starts eating, using his book for cover.

"TJ, please translate the next sentence for us," Mr. Karr says.

TJ is too busy eating and doesn't hear him talking. Mr. Karr walks up from behind him, and pushes the book over, revealing TJ's lunch box.

"Mr. Davis, you have some nerve eating lunch in my class."

"But Mr. Karr, you're the sub, and you're Spanish, not French."

"The languages are similar enough, and I'm not _Hispanic,_ I'm half Italian and half Black. Now, put the food away and meet me after school, you've got detention! Chris, please translate this sentence for us."

"Soy un extranjero de otro planeta," he says.

"Why did you translate it into Spanish and not French? And you are not an alien from another planet."

"I thought you weren't Hispanic."

"I'm not, but I never said I didn't speak it. You're staying after school too, Mr. Mercado."

After school, Chris meets Carissa on the roof.

"What were you thinking saying that in class?" she asks him.

"Don't worry about it, I've got it covered," Chris replies. "No one has any idea about anything. I'm just so tired I'm not thinking straight. This is all the Brother Soldiers' fault."

"Well, I guess I'll have to do the next plan by myself. Since this is the Brother Soldiers' fault, make sure you pick a Cardian stronger than them."

Carissa takes out the cards, but before Chris can pick one, TJ shows up and grabs him, reminding him about detention.

"Ah, TJ, I will claim your love," Carissa sighs.

At a restaurant, Styve, Damon, and Tyrone meet up with Prometheus and Athena in their human forms.

"We were supposed to have a meeting today, but since TJ's in detention, and Rese is at cram school, I guess we'll just cancel it," Prometheus announces.

"That _chico_ has no motivation at all," Styve complains.

"Well I feel bad; we were fighting until the sun rose," Prometheus says.

"Let's go to the movies," Tyrone suggests.

"Absolutely not," Athena says. "There are plenty of other things you can do, like train."

_"__Way__of__binding__number__57:__Hainawa__Sai!__"_

From the tip of Tyrone's finger, a yellow light comes out and surrounds Prometheus and Athena, tying them up (Hainawa). They then revert back to their cat forms on the second word (Sai).

"You shouldn't abuse your power like this, Tyson," Athena grumbles.

"Relax Athena," Tyrone starts. "Ever since gaining my powers back, I've felt my old powers coming back. This is just to keep you two quiet while we enjoy the movie."

He then picks them up and stuffs them into his backpack.

Back at the school, TJ and Chris are in a classroom with Mr. Karr.

"Do this packet of work," he commands. "I've got a lot of time this evening and I want this all done."

Another teacher comes in and tells him he has a phone call. He goes to answer it, and it's his date, saying she can meet after all. Overly excited, he packs his things and leaves, forgetting all about TJ and Chris.

"What's taking him so long?" TJ wonders. "Forget this, I'm going to go and look for Ashley. Maybe she wants to catch a movie or something."

"You still haven't given up on her?" Chris asks, overhearing.

"Of course I haven't," TJ replies. "I'm attached to her by destiny's red string."

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. She doesn't even like you."

"Of course she does; it's called tough love."

"Look, how bout we compete for her. First one to finish this assignment gets her, and the loser has to give up."

On the roof of a building, Rockna plays her flute to summon a Cardian. After she's done, she notices Ashley walking down the street.

"Cardian Bee, you see that girl down there? I want you to attack her and steal all her energy," she says, pointing to Ashley. "Steal enough to kill her!"

Bee ignores her request on jumps on her head, and then jumps off the roof.

"Where are you going? Mondo's not going to like this one bit!"

Unknown to him, the Phantom Forest is glowing with an odd purple light…

Back at the school, TJ is struggling with the assignment.

_"__What__'__s__wrong__with__me,__usually__I__could__do__this__no__problem,__" _Chris thinks to himself. _"__It__must__be__because__I__need__energy.__"_

Chris then looks at TJ, who's sitting in front of him.

_"__If__I__steal__his__energy,__not__only__will__I__not__be__tired,__but__I__'__ll__also__get__him__out__of__that__way__and__have__Ashley__to__myself!__"_

At cram school, Tyrese is working on some equations, when Bee shows up and takes the energy of two kids. Tyrese contacts the other three guys and tells them what just happened.

"Is it still there?" Tyrone asks.

"No, it already ran off," Tyrese answers.

"Come on Styve, let's meet up with him and see what we can figure out," Damon says.

"The movie is just getting interesting," Styve moans.

"It's time to go to work," Prometheus hisses, still tied to Athena with his head sticking out of Tyrone's backpack.

"Ok geeze, I got it."

Back at the school, Chris (dressed as Mondo) is trying to sneak up on TJ to take his energy. TJ drops his eraser and bends over to get it. As he does, Mondo lunges at him, but misses and falls into his desk.

"What are you doing?" TJ asks.

"I'm just doing exercises," Chris answers, appearing as his human self.

"Wait, stop, come back here!" Rockna yells at Bee.

"Why?" Bee asks.

"Well, I'm your master: obey me!"

The Cardian looks at her and runs off again.

"I don't get it, why won't it obey? Cardians have no choice but to obey our commands."

In the meanwhile, Mondo/Chris is still trying to get TJ's energy. He leans over to get TJ again, when TJ stretches and pokes him in the nose with his pencil.

"Oh sorry," TJ says. "But that's what you get for trying to cheat off me."

_"__Am__I__that__unlucky__today,__or__is__he__just__that__clumsy?__"_ Chris wonders to himself.

"I wonder what happened to Mr. Karr."

In the park, Mr. Karr is walking with his date.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," he says to her. "I have no idea what it is though."

Suddenly, Bee appears in front of him and his date.

"Just steal any energy," Rockna says, showing up too.

Bee ignores her and jumps in a pond, stealing energy from ducks and fish.

"Human energy, not animal energy!" Rockna yells.

"That's enough!" a voice yells as an orange and black dagger strikes the pond.

"You idiot, your dagger sank to the bottom of the pond," she scoffs.

"Not satisfied with just sneak attacks at morning and at night?"

"Not just once, but twice! You've got balls!"

"You won't get away with ruining the duck's peaceful day!"

"We will bring you to justice!"

"Dark Warrior!"

"Dark Blade!"

"Dark Knight!"

"And Dark Sabre will bring you to justice, in the name of Avalon's savior: Silent Warrior!"

"So you've arrived, Brother Soldiers," Rockna laughs. "It won't be so easy this time fellas! Bee, Destroy them!" Rockna commands.

Bee runs towards her and jumps on her head again, running away from the battle.

"Did we just win?" Dark Blade wonders.

Back in the school, TJ has one problem left and is getting happy. He turns around to see that Chris hasn't done any problems.

"What's wrong Chris?" he asks.

"I'm tired," he replies. _"__It__'__s__amazing__how__he__hasn__'__t__managed__to__lower__his__guard__against__me__at__all!__He__is__worthy__of__being__my__mortal__enemy.__"_

"Maybe I can help you out. I'm still going to win, but it doesn't mean I can't help out a friend."

_"__This__reminds__me__of__that__fable__we__learned__about__the__other__day,__about__a__hare__and__a__turtle__thing.__If__I__'__m__right,__the__story__had__similar__events__to__it.__"_

"Give me your hands and close your eyes."

Not understanding, Chris gives TJ his hands. TJ then closes his eyes and begins to do his healing thing. Chris takes this opportunity to take his energy and begins to drain him. Bee suddenly shows up and crashes through a window. TJ breaks the connection and runs to the window to see what happened.

"That was a Cardian!" TJ yelps.

"Rockna!" Chris says as she appears in the room.

_"__That__thing__is__out__of__control,__" _Rockna says telepathically to Chris.

_"__I__don__'__t__understand__why__it__won__'__t__listen__to__you,__"_ Chris replies.

Outside, the guys have Bee cornered.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

"Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

"Dark Special Beam Cannon!"

"Dark Mist Suffocate!"

All of the attacks miss, except for Dark Sabre's. The Phantom Forest begins glowing again, and Bee breaks free from the mist. The guys get her cornered again, but she continues to fight back.

"They'll be killed at this rate," Prometheus says. "Hey up in that window, it's TJ!"

"Is Bee finally obeying orders?" Rockna wonders.

"There's no way a Cardian wouldn't listen to us," Mondo replies.

"Do your best guys!" TJ cheers from the window.

"Why don't you stop the cheering and go help them?" Prometheus asks, walking into the classroom.

"Promeeth? What happened to Chris?" TJ asks.

"I don't know, but just hurry."

"Right; Avalon Dark Crystal Power!"

Silent Warrior jumps out of the window and lands between Bee and the Brothers.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" he giggles.

"You're more annoying than usual today," Dark Blade growls.

"Calm down Stevyn, I'll finish this thing off. Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, it's might!"

Silent Warrior points his sword at Bee, but then starts wobbling back and forth.

"Silent Warrior, what's wrong?" Dark Warrior asks.

"I gave some energy to Chris," he replies. "I guess I did more than I thought."

"You idiot, what if he found out you had special powers?" Dark Blade yells. "Or worse; that you're a mutant!"

Bee jumps up and grabs Silent Warrior by the neck.

"Light Splice!"

White Manta shows up and frees Silent Warrior from Bee.

"An evil creature belongs in an evil world. Leave this beautiful moonlight at once! Silent Warrior, I believe in you!"

"I feel energetic suddenly! Lyger: Sword of Destruction!"

"Even the Crescent moon of romance is no match for such handsome men. Until next time."

"Well, I have to get back to detention or else Chris will suspect something," Silent Warrior says, walking off.

"Amazing how quickly he recovered from having no energy," Dark Knight comments.

"He always amazes me," Dark Sabre says.

"We screwed up again," Mondo says to Rockna.

"Damn those brats," Rockna says, hitting the fence.

"Well, I've got to get back to the classroom, or else TJ will suspect something."

"Something is going to happen," Rockna says to herself as Chris leaves. "Or maybe, it's already happening."

"Finally done!" TJ cheers.

"Oh, I'm finished too," Chris says. "Once I got serious, this stuff was nothing."

"Come on, it's time to go," Damon says, entering with Tyrese.

"Well Chris, looks like we tied this round," TJ says to him.

"I guess the finial judgment will have to be by Ashley herself," Chris agrees.

"I'll never lose!"

TJ runs off with Damon and Tyrese, and Chris stands at his desk for a moment.

"I won't either…"

The Phantom forest is now completely covered in purple light…


	12. The Phantom Forest

"Hey Chris, I know life can be tough sometimes, but skipping school isn't going to make it any easier. I consider you one of my boys, so I'm a little concerned. But could your absence have something to do with that creepy forest in your apartment? If that's true, then in the name of Avalon, Silent Warrior will punish you!"

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 58

"I've got the day off today, but no girls have asked me to chill with them," TJ is saying to himself while walking down the street. "With these looks, who could resist?"

_"__I__'__m__going__to__win__his__heart__today!__" _Carissa thinks to herself, walking behind TJ.

In a bookstore, Chris is spying on Ashley from behind a shelf.

_"__I__'__m__going__to__win__her__heart__today!__"_ he thinks to himself.

Trouble at the Makaiju; the Phantom Forest

"Hey Ashley, is that you over there?" Chris yells from across the room.

"Oh, hey Chris," she greets him.

"What a coincidence running into you here, ma."

"What a coincidence running into you here, TJ," Carissa says, joining him for a drink.

"Me neither," TJ responds, shoving fries into his mouth.

"There're so many people in the Floating City of Valhalla, it must be some sort of miracle for us to meet by coincidence."

"Maybe," TJ says, now shoving a burger into his mouth.

"I really don't think I need to hold your arm," Ashley says.

TJ stops chewing to see Ashley and Chris in front of the snack stand.

"Ashley?" he calls out.

"Oh, Tiny Tim," she greets.

"Carissa, you didn't tell me you had a date with TJ today," Chris says. "I thought you were going to the library today."

"You said you were going to study at a friend's house!" Carissa shoots back, getting up.

"Is he that attractive to you?" she continues as she and Chris walk up to their building.

"And what about you?"

They walk inside and to the Phantom Forest, where they see dead leaves falling off the trees.

"The Phantom Forest doesn't look too good," Chris comments as he changes into Mondo. "It's because you're too busy chasing after TJ."

"You're in no position to be criticizing me!" Carissa defends, changing into Rockna.

"Without energy, it won't be able to last, and that means we won't last."

"We need to steal lots of energy, and fast."

Prometheus (in his human form) and TJ are walking down the street the next day, when they pass a department store advertising a show about Silent Warrior.

"It's nice to see I've become so popular," TJ says.

"It's probably just some comedy show about how much you cry during battles," Prometheus comments.

TJ gets mad at this comment. Up on the roof, Marcy, Melvin, and other people, are watching the show.

"Silent Warrior has become so popular now," Marcy comments.

"I never thought he'd be as popular as Terrific T: DW!"" Melvin squeals. "We can be so proud of him!"

A four-faced Cardian sitting on a giant cherry blossom then appears, but everyone thinks it's part of the show. The Cardian then starts showering everyone with giant cherry blossom petals. When the petals land on a person, it drains their energy. TJ and Prometheus arrive on the roof, and everyone is lying on the ground.

"Their energy has been drained," Prometheus tells him. "But unlike usual, there's almost no energy left."

"Figures they'd get Melvin again!"

"Four-face got a lot of energy, but the forest isn't taking to it," Mondo points out.

"Something is definitely different about this," Rockna says. "I hope it's not…"

"You hope it's not what?"

"I'm starting to wonder if Earth isn't suited for the Phantom Forest."

"Looks like Melvin, Marcy, and Chris are absent today," Mr. Karr notes the next day in class.

"His sister is out today too," TJ tells him.

"How would you know something like that?"

"It's my intricate information network!"

After school, TJ, Tyrese, and Damon are headed to Chris and Carissa's apartment.

"I wonder why they never came to school today," TJ ponders.

"You know, we don't have to go," Damon says. "It's not like they'd do it for us."

"I know, but it's not like they have any other friends."

"Are Melvin and Marcy ok?" Tyrese asks.

"Yeah they're fine, but they had so much energy taken this time that it'll take them a few days to recover."

"The enemy is acting differently…"

They get to the Makaiju complex, and TJ rings the bell to their unit. Carissa answers the door. Her brother follows behind and TJ notices they both look perfectly fine. Carissa is wearing the shirt to Chris' pajamas, and he's wearing the bottoms only.

"It's nice of you to come by," Carissa says, ogling over TJ.

"You guys are wearing matching pjs," TJ notices. "Kind of odd for a brother and sister. And Chris, you have tattoos. How is that possible if you aren't old enough?"

"In our country, there is no age limit," Chris hisses.

"The PJ's thing is odd; it's more like a lovers thing," Damon comments.

"Well we lost our parents when we were really young, so maybe our bond is stronger than others," Carissa laughs.

"What do you want?" Chris asks coldly. "It's rude for people to just come over unannounced."

"TJ was just worried about you," Damon snaps back. "No need to be a bitch about it. Come on T, let's leave."

"No don't leave guys, come on in and have something to drink," Carissa insists.

As Carissa is in the kitchen getting drinks, she feels something.

_"__What__'__s__this__feeling__I__'__m__getting?__"_ she wonders. _"__It__feels__good,__almost__like__this__is__the__right__thing__to__do.__"_

TJ and the others are sitting in the living room, and TJ is looking around.

"How come you two didn't come to school today?" he asks.

"What's it to you?" Chris answers.

"People were worried about you…"

"We don't have to tolerate your shitty attitude," Damon protests.

While the two are arguing, TJ notices an automatic door inside the house. He walks over to it and it begins to open.

"You don't want to go in there," Carissa says, closing the door. "I have my unmentionables lying around."

"I think it's time for you to leave," Chris says, getting up. "You've over stayed your welcome."

"But TJ, what about a drink?"

"Maybe next time, but thanks!" TJ responds, running out the door behind Damon and Tyrese.

As the guys are walking down the street, Carissa is watching them from the balcony.

"Hey Chris, did a warm feeling come into your heart when they were here?" she asks.

"What kind of feeling is that?" he asks.

"I'm not too sure. This is the first time I've felt something like this."

The next morning, TJ's alarm goes off and Prometheus jumps on his bed to wake him up. He's shocked to see that TJ is already gone. TJ is actually already at Chris and Carissa's place, and Chris is yelling at him.

"It's rude to come over at such early morning hours," he complains.

"I came to walk you guys to school," TJ insists.

"TJ, how nice of you to come by," Carissa says, walking by in her bra and some shorts. "Why don't you come in for some cake?"

TJ happily takes the offer and walks in, knocking Chris out of the way. Chris follows Carissa into the kitchen,

"Why did you say that?" he asks her.

"I don't know," she replies. "I just felt like it was right to invite him in."

TJ decides to take a chance to look at the secret room.

_"__If__someone__says__don__'__t__look,__I__just__can__'__t__help__it,__"_ TJ thinks as he walks to the door.

TJ opens the door and peeks in. It's completely dark and he can't see anything. Suddenly there's a flash of light, and something starts to grab him. TJ starts yelling and Carissa comes and gets him out of the room.

"What was that thing in your room?" TJ asks Carissa.

"They're just some space plants I'm doing research on," she replies.

"Can't you mind your own business?" Chris asks, annoyed. "Why don't you just leave?"

TJ apologizes and leaves the apartment. Down on the street, TJ looks up to see Carissa looking at him from the balcony.

"Bye Carissa, come to school tomorrow," he says.

Carissa waves back and smiles.

_"__There__'__s__that__warm__feeling__again,__"_ she says to herself. _"__What__is__it?__"_

Chris and Carissa go into the forest, and see that it's starting to flourish again.

"It must be TJ's energy," Chris notes. "Maybe the Phantom Forest will recover all its energy if we give it all of TJ's energy."

"I don't think I want to do that," Carissa protests. "It's probably from the energy Four-face recovered the other day. Four-face, come and give the forest more energy."

Four-face appears and starts to feed a small plant. The plant immediately dies from the energy, and Chris and Carissa are shocked.

_"__Stop__it!__"_

"Who said that?" Chris asks. "It couldn't have been the forest…could it?"

"Carissa, what is the Phantom Forest?"

"It's a place our ancestors created to store the energy needed for survival."

"Is that all?"

"It can distill the high quality energy that is perfect for our consumption."

At lunch break, TJ is eating with Damon and Tyrese, explaining to them that he went to Carissa's place in the morning.

"You're something else for going there again," Tyrese says.

"TJ, there's a bug in your hair," Damon notices.

Tyrese knocks it out, then notices it isn't a bug, but a twig. The twig then begins moving and the guys get worried.

After school, TJ brings the twig to the Masaki shrine to discuss with the other guys.

"I can't believe this came from Carissa's room," TJ says.

"What were you doing in her room?" Styve asks.

"Oh nothing, just looking around."

"Did you two find out anything?" Tyrese asks Prometheus and Athena.

"We found out something troubling," Athena responds. "I know it's dangerous, but why don't you show them, Prometheus?"

"I don't want to…" he says shyly.

"Oh just be a man and do it; you're a demi god for goodness sake!"

Reluctantly he sticks his paw into the jar, and immediately the twig bounces up and attaches to it. Scared out of his mind, he starts flailing his arm around, until the twig comes off.

"Do you understand?" Prometheus asks TJ.

"Nope, not at all," he responds.

"It steals energy," Tyrese says.

"TJ, you had that on you all day," Damon comments.

"We also found out something troubling while we were studying this," Athena continues. "This is a twig from the Phantom Forest."

"What's that?"

"It's a mysterious cosmic plant that drains energy," Prometheus answers. "Unfortunately, that's all we know about it."

"Why would something so dangerous be at Chris' house?" Styve ponders.

"Well, Carissa told me she was studying space plants," TJ says. "That means she's collecting rare breeds!"

"You're so clueless at times!"

"If there's a twig, then that means there's a tree," Prometheus continues. "And if there's a tree, there's a forest it's growing in."

"People don't collect things like that," Tyrone says.

"They don't?" TJ asks.

"No you dumb ass," Styve rolls his eyes. "Those two are suspicious."

"They could also be behind the recent bad guy activity lately," Athena adds.

"In short, Chris and Carissa are Mondo and Rockna," Damon concludes.

"Well someone needs to go back to their place and investigate," Athena says, looking at TJ.

"I don't want to go, I'm always going," TJ protests as he and Prometheus near their building. "Maybe you could be your human form to make me feel better?"

"We have the element of surprise if I'm in the lion form," Prometheus explains.

"Hey Tiny, what are you doing?" Ashley asks, walking up to him.

"Who are the flowers for?"

"They're for Chris," she answers. "I heard he was sick, so I was going to cheer him up."

"He's not really sick, he's faking it," TJ says. "I don't think you should go. Why are you doing this anyways?

"He helped us out back during the play; I want to show my gratitude."

Ashley continues walking forward, and against his better judgment, TJ decides to go with her.

Chris is happy to receive the flowers from Ashley.

"Why would you do this?" he asks.

"Usually when someone isn't feeling well, you do things to help them forget about it," Ashley answers.

_"__What__is__this__warm__feeling__I__have__inside?__"_

Chris then notices TJ standing beside her, and invites them both in.

"TJ, you have to come in!" Carissa says, passing by the door. "We still have those cakes left from the other day you didn't get to try!"

Not wanting to pass that up, TJ obliges to go in. While they are eating, Chris is thinking of ways to get TJ into Carissa's room.

"You all must have a great view from up here," Ashley comments.

"Yeah, it's lovely," Chris responds. "Carissa, why don't you show her the view?"

Carissa takes Ashley outside, and Chris moves over to TJ.

"How would you like to see Carissa's room?" he asks. "I saw you eyeing her this morning."

"Um, I guess," TJ hesitates. _"__But__should__I__really__do__this?__I__have__a__really__bad__feeling__…"_

"To tell you the truth, we're being threatened by something very terrible! It's sleeping right now though, so it should be ok."

They arrive at the door and Chris opens it. TJ starts to protest but Chris pushes him in.

"Now Four-face, drain all of his energy," Chris yells out in his Mondo voice.

He closes the door and the Cardian shows up and starts to take TJ's energy.

_"__Stop__it__now!__"_

Four-face looks around, confused, and wonders where the voice is coming from. The forest then begins to emit a lot of energy, and the place starts shaking. Chris, Carissa, and Ashley wonder what's going on, when branches and vines start to come out of the room.

"What's going on with the Phantom Forest?" Carissa asks Chris.

"I have no clue, it's out of control," he answers.

A vine grabs the Cardian and slams it to the wall. TJ is then seen, trapped in some other vines in a crucifix position. Out on the street, the guys have appeared with the cats, and wonder what's going on.

"It's as I thought," Athena says. "Chris and Carissa are connected with that weird branch. You guys have got to do something."

"Right, guys it's time to go to work. Dark Fire Power!"

"Dark Ice Power!"

"Dark Power!"

"Dark Lightning Power!"

The guys transform and start to run toward the building when they hear TJ yelling from the roof.


	13. Secrets in the Garden

Previously, on Silent Warrior: Resurrection

_Chris__and__Carissa__hadn__'__t__been__showing__up__for__school,__so__TJ__took__it__upon__himself__to__see__what__was__going__on.__After__coming__by__one__day__and__having__a__close__encounter__with__the__Phantom__Forest,__Chris__noticed__that__the__forest__seemed__to__like__TJ__'__s__energy.__The__guys__also__noticed__that__whatever__was__growing__in__Carissa__'__s__room__was__not__of__this__world,__and__wanted__to__investigate.__TJ__and__Ashley__went__over__to__say__hello,__and__Chris__tricked__TJ__into__going__into__Carissa__'__s__room.__Now__TJ__is__being__held__captive__by__the__Phantom__Forest,__and__it__'__s__up__to__the__Brothers__to__save__him__and__Ashley__before__it__'__s__too__late._

Silent Warrior: Resurrection

Episode 59

"How are we supposed to get up there, the door is blocked?" Dark Blade asks.

"If the Phantom Forest keeps growing like this, the entire earth's energy will be drained!" Prometheus exclaims.

"Leave it to me," Dark Knight responds. "Dark Lightning Bolt Strike!"

He blasts open a path, but it quickly gets covered by tree roots.

"Let me try; Dark Crescent…"

"Wait," Dark Blade says, interrupting his attack. "I just felt something"

He walks up to it and places his hand on a root.

"This forest may be…sentient," he finally says.

"How is that possible?" Dark Sabre asks.

The roots then move out of the way, clearing a path.

"Looks like it's letting us in," Dark Knight comments.

"Then let's not waste any time," Dark Warrior commands. "Prometheus, Athena, _Shinka!__"_

Dark Warrior creates an enchanted circle around the two cats, and they change into their demi god forms. Athena, in her demi god form, is a woman in blue robes with long brown hair and also fair skin.

The Phantom Forest Speaks; Secrets in the Garden

The Brothers and demi gods waste no time running through the dark jungle of the Phantom Forest. Dark Blade stops abruptly as a cold feeling goes through him.

"Everyone, watch out!" he tells them.

Some pods sprout, and begin shooting off acid rounds. The path in front and behind them closes, and they are surrounded by the pods.

"Damn it, I was afraid it was intelligent," Dark Blade comments.

_ "Howl, o raging wind, and cleave mine enemies with your blade; Razor Wind!"_

Prometheus summons wind to keep the acid from hitting them, but one drop manages to pierce his shoulder.

"Prometheus! Dark Mist Suffocate!"

Dark Sabre's mist freezes the pods, causing them to shatter.

"Are you ok?" Dark Warrior asks.

"I'm fine, it just grazed my shoulder," Prometheus responds.

_"__O__spirits__who__dance__upon__the__wind,__grace__us__with__your__purifying__melody;__Healing__Circle!__"_

Touching his arm, Athena heals where the acid hit him.

"Now, let's hurry and get to the center of the forest," Prometheus says, getting up.

As soon as he does, thorny vines start heading their way.

"Dark Fires Engulf!"

Dark Blade blasts a hole in a wall, and they quickly dash out.

"Head for that elevator!" Prometheus cries.

They reach the elevator, but it's not working.

"There's no power!" Dark Sabre says.

The vines are still headed towards them at a fast pace.

"Quickly, the ceiling hatch," Athena suggests.

Dark Knight kicks open the hatch, and the Brothers start to climb out as the vines reach the elevator.

Upstairs, TJ and Ashley are being held by vines which are draining their energy.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this," TJ says to Ashley.

"It's nonsense, you tried to tell me not to come," Ashley responds.

They reach out for each other's hand when Carissa comes between them.

"I won't let you touch my TJ," she says.

"Rockna, what do you plan on doing to my Ashley?" Chris questions.

Chris gets mad and changes into Mondo, and Carissa changes into Rockna.

"What do you mean, 'your Ashley,' Mondo?" Rockna asks.

Mondo gets embarrassed, but quickly gets over it.

"You also said 'your TJ,' Rockna," he points out. "I guess you do love him more than me! How dare you!"

"It's a different type of love," she tries to explain.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear anymore of your nonsense! Phantom Forest, drain only that boy's energy!"

"No, only steal energy from that bitch! Have you forgotten how I've cared for you all these years?"

"If you don't listen to me, you'll be in big trouble!"

The forest then lights up, and begins draining both TJ and Ashley's energy.

"That wasn't what I commanded!" Mondo complains.

"Phantom Forest, have you forgotten everything I've done for you, you monster!" Rockna lashes out.

The forest growls and produces a shockwave, pushing Rockna and Mondo back. It then lets TJ and Ashley go, and Rockna and Mondo go to catch the two falling people.

"TJ!" Prometheus calls out.

Rockna and Mondo turn to see the soldiers at the door to Carissa's room.

"I knew it was you two," Dark Knight scoffs.

"Are you ok?" Dark Sabre asks.

"Not really…" TJ says faintly.

"Not these pests again," Mondo complains.

"Dark Fire Dragon!"

"Dark Supreme Lightening Bird!"

"Dark Special Beam Cannon!"

The two lovers block the attacks, and then counter with their own.

"Ha-ha, feel the burn," Rockna taunts, knocking them around.

"Let's do that again," Mondo says, giving them another blast.

"Oh no, my friends," TJ says getting up.

"What can you do?" Ashley asks, recovering also.

"Hey you two, I thought I had you figured out, but then you go turning out to be nothing but trash from outer space."

"Who are you calling trash?" Mondo asks, turning around. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"And neither do you, Chris. Avalon, Dark Crystal Power!"

Rockna, Mondo, and Ashley see TJ transform, and they are all shocked.

"I thought that klutz of a hero reminded me of someone," Mondo says.

"You've gone far enough! Greenery is the life of the earth. It's the friend to all living creatures. They say, 'God did not create one greenery to be better than another, nor one greenery to be less than another.' Don't you remember? I'm a soldier of truth and justice: Silent Warrior! In the name of Avalon, I will punish you!"

"Quit with the boring introductions!" Mondo yawns. "Let's kill him quickly, Rockna."

"I can't," she says. "He is TJ, and I like TJ."

"What are you saying? If he really cared about you, he wouldn't have changed into Silent Warrior to fight us. In other words, TJ never loved you at all!"

Silent Warrior then goes over to Ashley, who is lying on the ground.

"You're Silent Warrior?" Ashley asks, still shocked.

"I'm just a person who loves you deeply," he replies.

Ashley takes his hand, and they stare into each other's eyes.

"Looks like she didn't love you either," Rockna laughs at Mondo.

"That's not true!" he yells.

"Tell me then, has she ever tried to hold _your_ hand?"

"How dare she…that…that bitch! The deepest love breeds a hatred a hundredfold worse!"

Mondo gets mad and starts blasting Silent Warrior and Ashley.

"You insolent worm, know your place!" Mondo yells out.

"Good bye, TJ, Perseus of my heart," Rockna says quietly. "No, our enemy, Silent Warrior. Phantom Forest, I no longer have any affection for this planet. Obliterate this rock along with the humiliation of my first broken heart.!"

"No way!" the Brothers call out, all lunging towards her.

She easily dismisses them, and Silent Warrior calls out his sword and prepares to attack. Mondo quickly interjects, knocking him back against Ashley.

"Silent…Warrior…" she says weakly.

"It's me, Prince Takato…Tiny Tim! Please remember, the events of our past in Avalon. How you fought with me against the Dark Kingdom and Mithos Yggdrasil. How you were always there to fight by my side…and the passionate love we shared…"

"The…Kingdom of Avalon…?"

"Shut the hell up!" Mondo screams, blasting the both of them.

The blasts bounce both of them back, and Mondo throws another powerful wave at them, but Silent Warrior gets up to shield Ashley.

"What the hell?" he asks.

"Silent Warrior…" Ashley says.

"Why did you do that?" Rockna asks.

"To protect the one I love, I'd give my life," Silent Warrior responds.

"How noble," Mondo laughs, blasting him some more. "Why don't you beg for your life now?"

"I don't care what happens to me, but please don't kill Ashley."

"Silent Warrior…" Ashley says again.

Rockna is staring in disbelief.

"You've got to be joking," Mondo continues laughing. "There's nothing more important than one's own life!"

"Stop it, please Chris," he shouts out. "You tried so hard during the play remember? And Carissa, she is always so friendly to me. That's what Ashley and I like about the both of you. And because we are friends, that is why we came to see you."

"So this feeling I've been having, it's friendship?" Rockna wonders out loud.

"All I know is you took Ashley away from me and now you're going to pay!" Mondo says, preparing to attack again.

"A person that you love isn't something that can be taken away," Silent Warrior explains.

Mondo starts attacking again, and this time Ashley gets in front of Silent Warrior. When her body is exhausted she faints and Silent Warrior places her on the ground.

"I can't believe she's doing this for him!" Rockna exclaims. "This…this must be love. This feeling of carelessness about one's well-being to help the other. Mondo, love isn't something you try to take. It's a consideration for others in your heart."

"What are you saying?" he asks.

"She's right," Dark Warrior says.

"A person who can feel love will never be alone," Dark Knight adds, getting up.

"That's…" Mondo starts.

"All living creatures are brothers," White Manta says, appearing. "Before you fight, you should open up your heart."

"People like you have lived plentiful lives," Mondo yells. "You have no idea what it's been like for us; for me!"

"Mondo…" Rockna whispers.

"We traveled through the universe alone, just the two of us."

"There was something nearby that thought about you all the time," White Manta comments. "Why didn't you notice?"

Mondo gets mad and starts blasting at her. The forest then begins to react, and uses its vines to swipe away the Brother Soldiers. It then knocks Rockna to the ground, and before anyone can do anything, a pointed branch heads for her. Mondo gets in front of her, telling it to stop, but it doesn't heed his command. The branch pierces him right through the chest. Silent Warrior and Rockna watch the whole thing happen in slow motion.

"No, Mondo, my love!" Rockna cries, flying over to him. "Why, why did you do that?"

"Because love isn't something I should take, right?" he asks. "I love you, and I didn't want you taken from me. I feel warm inside; a warmth I've never felt before."

He then stops talking, and his body goes limp.

"Mondo!" Rockna yells out, tears streaming from her face.

Another branch then forms and heads for her.

"You've got to get out of there!" Silent Warrior yells.

"There's no point now," Rockna says quietly. "My lover, he is gone. I should go too. I'll be joining you shortly, Mondo."

The branch gets closer and Rockna just holds Mondo tight.

"Ring of hope, with its soul burning bright. Relinquish this sword, its power, its might!"

Silent Warrior calls his sword, which was dropped somewhere when getting blasted by Mondo, and then sticks it into the ground.

"Please, whoever you are stop this," he prays. "Please stop this before anyone else gets hurt!"

The branch stops, and Silent Warrior picks up his sword.

_"__So,__you__finally__learned!__"_

"The forest…spoke?" Silent Warrior asks, puzzled.

A bright light then envelopes everyone.

"Where is this?" Silent Warrior wonders.

"Is this…the Phantom Forest's consciousness?" Rockna comments.

_"__I__was__caught__in__anger__and__hurt__one__of__my__own__children,__"_ the voice says.

"Who's there?" Rockna asks, looking around.

_"__It__'__s__me,__the__Phantom__Forest,__"_ the voice replies. _"__I__was__finally__able__to__awaken__from__my__deep__sleep__when__the__Chosen__One__appeared__at__your__house.__Now__let__me__explain__to__you__a__few__things.__I__was__born__on__a__beautiful__planet__that__was__completely__covered__with__water.__But__I__was__the__only__one__on__that__planet.__I__was__alone__for__a__long__time,__but__one__day__another__life__form__appeared__from__my__pods.__I__loved__them,__and__they__loved__me.__I__found__out__that__something__with__a__heart__could__not__be__alone.__But__then__they__began__to__fight__over__my__energy.__There__weren't__any__left__that__had__the__same__feelings__as__me.__Then__they__forgot__about__love__and__were__controlled__by__hatred.__Eventually__they__fought__a__war__and__destroyed__their__own__planet.__I__escaped__into__space__with__the__remaining__ones.__But__they__never__stopped__fighting.__Since__I__wasn't__loved,__I__became__weaker__and__weaker.__So__I__decided__to__put__my__hopes__on__the__two__that__were__born__after__I__went__out__into__space.__They__were__Rockna__and__Mondo.__In__order__for__me__to__give__you__energy,__I__had__to__keep__my__activity__to__a__minimum__so__I__put__myself__into__sleep.__I__prayed__that__you__two__would__grow__up__to__have__consideration__for__others.__Silent__Warrior,__when__you__came__into__the__room,__I__felt__a__strong__love__and__started__to__awaken.__But__Rockna__and__Mondo__didn't__have__the__consideration.__They__only__thought__about__stealing.__I__was__caught__in__anger__and__I__attacked__you.__I__even__killed__my__own__child.__Please__understand.__What__I__need__is__not__energy,__it__is__love.__"_

"So that's it," Rockna says. "You're the reason we're even alive today. I'm so sorry about everything."

_"__Silent__Warrior,__you__are__the__Chosen__One__spoken__of.__Please,__can__you__use__your__power__to__eradicate__the__evil__within__my__forest?__"_

"Yes, I will do what I can," Silent Warrior replies.

He then holds his sword up to the light, and the rays reflect off the blade.

"With this power invested in me, I take all the evil away from thee. Evil, return to your power confined!"

The light shines from his blade and the forest decays.

_ "Before I am gone, I want to heal those that have been wounded in this fight."_

After healing Mondo, the forest disappears, and only a small plant is left.

"We will take this plant and find a new planet to plant it on," Mondo says.

They fly off, and Silent Warrior goes over to Ashley. White Manta is also standing by her.

"White Manta, you're still here," Silent Warrior notices.

"Silent Warrior, no, TJ Davis," she starts.

"How do you know my name?"

White Manta then removes her mask to reveal her true face.

"Ashley? How can there be two Ashley's?"

"You did well, Silent Warrior," she says. "Or rather, Prince Takato, Chosen One. You see, the Zinzuishou tried to seal the memory of Ashley Hunter who regenerated, just like you and the others. But, her feelings for trying to protect you were too strong, so the Dark Crystal separated those feelings from Ashley, and created me, White Manta, the 'angel' of Yellow LightStar. I existed only for the very important guy, Tim Davis. Now, Ashley has awakened, so I will go back into her, restoring her power."

White Manta goes back into Ashley, and then she awakens.

"Sorry I made you wait TJ with the not so tiny Tim," she says, embracing him.

The guys are all gathered around and start asking if they're back together. The sun sets and a twinkle is seen in the sky.


End file.
